Heir's: The Second Coming
by phantom.ryder
Summary: SEQUEL to: An heir's responsibility. AU Shiznat Married and all, Shizuru, Natsuki and their extended family still have to fend off weirdness that abounds whenever they're all together.With: ChieAoi,TateMai,Harukino,NaoTomoe,NinaArikaErstin,Mikoto,Reito.
1. Chapter 1

--

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

**Chapter One **

_(But keep in mind that this is a sequel so please take a gander at 'An heir's responsibility,' to keep that charming oO off your face! XD)_

--

_**Fujino Estate…**_

--

"Natsuki, thanks again for agreeing to look after him for me!," Mai said to her friend as they stood at the front door.

"I told the taxi guy I'd hurry up and that he shouldn't stop the car engine, otherwise we might miss the train. Mikoto and Tate are waiting for me… Sorry to have to run!," she continued while already walking away in a rather brisk manner.

"Ok Mai, safe trip!," Natsuki called after her friend and was about to walk off into the kitchen to offer her services to her wife… until she remembered that she was holding something important… And that Mai had good reason to be thanking her.

Looking down at the bundle attached to one of her hands, Natsuki was hit with a number of consecutive thoughts…

'Hmm, this is rather odd. Why has Mai put the dog in a carry pram thing? Is it because he's a puppy? I like puppies, ah well, better take a look… (!)… What in the…'

As her thoughts tapered off, Natsuki found herself with only one open option.

"Shizuru!!," the girl yelled at the top of her lungs. "Something not right has just happened to me!!"

--

The slightly older girl quickly ran to the aid of her wife, apron clad and all.

"Natsuki, what is it are you alright?," Shizuru asked the raven haired girl who was considerably paler than usual.

"M-mai… Mai…," Natsuki tried to say.

"Calm down sweetie and tell me what's wrong ok?"

"It's Mai! She tricked me!"

"What?"

"Shizuru!," Natsuki repeated again between nervous deep breaths while keeping one arm very still and using the other to point at what she was holding.

"It's not a puppy!"

--

A minute later Nao's S.U.V pulled into the driveway of Shizuru's estate.

Walking past the still speechless couple standing at the front door, (with one half of the couple standing comfortably in her 'Ara' pose and the other still pointing), Nao took a quick look at the pram, then threw a smirk over her shoulder.

"Baby?, wow you guys move fast," she said simply. "Blink and you'll miss maternity…"

"Hey its not mine!," Natsuki called after her.

"Don't worry Natsuki, I'm sure Shizuru is very sorry and that you'll both manage to talk this one through," Tomoe said as she followed Nao into the house.

But at Shizuru's look, she gave the newlywed couple a sheepish smile and added…

"Sorry, learning bad habits from you know who..."

--

"So Natsuki, what's his name?," the red head in question asked as soon as the four adults and one adorable baby were comfortably situated in Shizuru's favorite lounge.

"Uh…," Natsuki started. 'Geez, I don't even know this kids name,' she thought.

The three other young women in the room raised eyebrows at her before the one with a spitfire mouth let out a laugh.

"You don't even know his name?," Nao asked, wiping tears from her eyes. "Geez, what was Mai thinking?"

Tomoe leant closer to the baby and held out a hand to stroke his head.

"Are you sure he's even a he?"

"Of course I am!," Natsuki replied after shooting Nao her 'shut up and die' look. "Mai said 'thank you for taking care of 'him.' So yes, I'm sure he's a he."

"But you didn't even ask his name?," Nao continued to ask as she poked her cousin, self preservation skills still somewhere between 'gone' and 'never actually existed.'

Natsuki blushed and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?," Nao asked… risking her life by leaning even closer.

"Dogsweartags…"

"What?"

"Dogs wear tags ok?! I expected a puppy! A _puppy _who would have been wearing a tag!"

"Oh my God! You didn't even know you'd have to look after a kid? That's insane! … and also very… no I give up, its just mostly insane," said Nao threw her head back and let loose another laugh.

Tomoe and Shizuru winced before deciding to wander out of the room to go make tea, with the older of the two somewhat glad Natsuki hadn't had a chance to move in any of her weaponry yet.

--

_**Meanwhile at a train station…**_

Tate and Mai were waiting for their next train.

"Hey, its alright to leave your friend's baby with Natsuki right?," Tate asked, already a little worried.

Out of the two Kuga siblings it seemed the elder of the two was graced with mothering skills.

"Uh huh, Shizuru's there. I'm sure they'll be fine playing happy families just for the day," Mai said, answering the question nonchalantly as she flicked the page of her magazine over.

"Well yeah… but Nao would be there too wouldn't she?," Tate asked pointedly, waiting for Mai to click as to how potentially dangerous the situation was.

He wasn't sure the baby had enough built in immunity for dealing with the raw insanity that was Nao. Plus, God only knew that many other odd people were in the habit of dropping in on the newly married couple for no apparent reason.

Mai turned to Tate and the young man saw a tell-tale twitch develop in her right eye.

"I don't suppose we have time to turn back now?," she asked.

About half a meter away sat a smiling Mikoto. The chances of finding any 'Ninas' and 'Arikas' at their family reunion was slim to none. For that she was more than thankful but… she did feel a little sorry for the baby.

--

_**Back in casa de Fujino…**_

When they were finished in the kitchen and were about to walk back into the lounge, Shizuru and Tomoe both stopped and stared at the sight of their significant others.

Nao and Natsuki were both in deep concentration as they stared down at the smiling baby, both speaking in baby talk in order to keep him happy.

Are they even speaking in... you know… human?," Tomoe asked Shizuru in a whisper.

"I'm not really sure how to answer you… but the baby seems to be having no problems understanding them."

"Should we be worried?"

"Maybe. But Natsuki looks so cute I'd much rather be busy taking photos."

"Suuure," Tomoe said with a knowing look. "You'd rather be busy "taking photos."

"Tomoe!," Shizuru said. "Please don't unnecessarily add winks and nudges to the innocent things I say."

"Right, the "innocent" things you say," the green haired girl said with another 'learnt from Nao' smirk.

--

Oblivious to the playful banter the relatives were enjoying just outside of the room, Nao was struck by a spontaneous urge to stroke the baby's head and reached a hand out to him…

…only to have it smacked away by Natsuki.

"Hey! What was that for? I was only going to introduce myself."

"It's best not to touch him Nao. Honestly I can't have _two_ of you running around. Can you imagine that? _Two_ idiots. It would be the end of me… just after I've made sure it was the end of you."

"Always have to add that death threat on the end huh Natsuki? And yes of course…me touching the kid will turn him into an absolutely awesome and unbelievably cool Nao-clone. You should be thankful. At least he'd be more cool and less all… trigger happy."

Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"I am not trigger happy," she said. "_I _am a _gun enthusiast._"

"Geez, just lemme hold the baby!," Nao replied impatiently.

"Fine fine, here I'll carry him and then you can introduce yourself. That way he'll at least know what normal is because he's got me holding him.

Natsuki then proceeded to cradle the baby in her arms as he took hold of both Nao's pointing fingers.

"Aww! He's so cute!," the redhead crooned. "Aren't you cute? Yes you are! And I'm the coolest cousin aren't I? Yes I am!"

"I hope he pukes on you," Natsuki mumbled.

--

Natsuki's puke comment aside, Shizuru and Tomoe smiled at each other as they both tried not to 'aww' audibly at their lovers, lest they be caught spying.

Unfortunately, interruption came by way of extended family…

--

"Fujino, are you in here?," Haruka called as she searched.

"Oh there you are," she said when she found the two looking into the lounge. "Yukino and I just decided to drop by and… hey what are you two watching? Whatever it is, leave it alone and pay attention to me instead!"

Poking her head around the corner and into the bedroom to see what Shizuru and Tomoe were so happily immersed in, Haruka quickly found herself screaming in mild panic.

"Oh my God who gave those two idiots an infant?! Shizuru make them give the child back immediately! Preferably before someone calls the police!"

At the sound of Haruka's voice Natsuki and Nao straightened themselves up and tried to look as non-cute as possible.

"Why isn't any one listening to me?!," the blonde asked impatiently. "Is it too late? Have the police already been called? … Yukino, quickly! We should leave."

--

"Relax Haruka," Nao said with an eye roll. "Don't go popping a vein or anything… we're just baby sitting. Right Natsuki?"

"What? No way Nao! _You're _baby-sitting. I was just watching," Natsuki replied impudently before passing the baby over to her red headed cousin and wandering over to Shizuru.

"Hey! Don't run away you idiot!," Nao said as the baby attached his small hand to her nose.

"Yes don't leave the boy alone with Nao!," Haruka said. "That's how teenagers like Nina get raised! Too much oddness being fed into the brain at a young age!"

"Hey, I resent that you know," Nina said as she walked in, followed of course by Arika."

--

"Oh yeah, Fujino I forgot to tell you we brought those two along," Haruka said.

"We found them walking home from school together," Yukino added with a smile.

"Is that right?," Nao asked, her eyes glittering with mischief. "The last time I checked your High Schools were no where near each other…"

"We were not!," Nina argued. "She was chasing after me and I was trying to run away!"

"Sure, sure Nina," Haruka said with a smirk. "And that completely explains why we caught you two holding hands!"

"I was worried she'd get lost! She's an idiot you know!"

Nao laughed out loud at Nina's failed attempt at an excuse.

"That's too pathetic a thing to say, even for you Nina. Listen to yourself… you're not making sense at all! Besides, the fact that you're carrying her books for her is a dead giveaway. You're just as big a sap as Natsuki over here. I think your best bet is to just give up, turn red and marry the Fujino."

'Hey, what's that supposed to mean?,' Natsuki wondered as she half listened to the conversation.

Nina smirked, causing Nao to look confused.

'Damn, did that insult go wrong somewhere down the line?,' the red head asked herself.

"Whatever idiot," the 'young Natsuki' said. "I'm not the one carrying the kid."

"Hey! He's Natsuki's, not mine!"

"Uh huh, that's why his hand is attached to your nose and also why Tomoe is taking pictures of him in your arms…"

"Tomoe's what?"

"Sorry… you two just look so cute together," the green haired girl said sheepishly.

Ignoring Tomoe's ooh-ing and ah-ing over her girlfriend, Nina walked over to say hello youngest in the room.

--

"So does this baby have a back story?," she asked, the question being primarily directed at Natsuki.

The baby then grabbed at her nose while still keeping a hold of Nao's.

"Yeah, who's kid is he then?," Nao asked her cousin.

Natsuki just shrugged.

"How long is he staying for?"

Again, another shrug.

"Natsuki, what the hell _do_ you know about him?"

"Umm… Mai gave him to me?"

--

"Mai gave you what?," Chie asked as she walked in with Aoi and oddly enough Reito in tow.

"Holy crap, you guys have a kid now?," Aoi asked. "How'd you manage that?"

"Isn't it a bit early? We only just got back from the honeymoon…"

"Must have been quite the honeymoon for them huh?," Nao said, feeling the intense need to place herself in Natsuki's line of kaboom.

Reito remained silent as he tried to answer the questions in a logical manner in his own head... trying to keep as silent as possible lest saying the wrong thing lead in unnecessary injury.

Finding that he couldn't actually come up with anything, he just smiled and continued looking like a polished gentleman. He was good at that.

--

_**Meanwhile at the Tokiha family reunion…**_

"Ok, you ready?," Mai asked Tate before knocking on the door.

"How can I not be?," he replied with a confident smile.

'That's true,' Mikoto thought. 'How could you not be fine? You survive your friends and family easily enough, and that's like… basic training in psycho.'

"Hey Mikoto! Quit daydreaming!," Mai said, "And please make sure to say lots of nice stuff about Tate ok?"

"Sure," Mikoto replied simply. "I'll just describe him as someone who is the opposite of Arika."

"What?"

"Uh, never mind… look food!," the younger girl replied before making a hasty exit.

--

While perusing the extensive food spread (it was a Tokiha reunion after all), safe in the knowledge that no stray Kuga's and Fujino's were about to show up and cause havoc, Mikoto was greeted by the smiling face of her favorite cousin.

This girl was Mikoto's favorite for two reasons, one because they were the same age and the other… because she restored Mikoto's wavering belief that there actually were some normal teenaged girls in the world.

"You're around food so… shall I wait until later to give you a hug?," the young blonde asked with a smile.

Mikoto answered her with a laugh.

"Fine Erstin, one hug should be fine. Just make sure an odd photograph doesn't end up anywhere weird. I swear, teaching our parents the meaning of the word 'blog' was a terrible, terrible mistake."

"Agreed!," her cousin replied before reaching over and pulling Mikoto into a warm hug as promised.

When they broke apart, the two girls found themselves smiling in the direction of Mai and the now nervous young man she had on her arm.

"I see your sister has brought someone," Erstin said with a smile as she looked out at her older cousin and the now nervous young man attached to her arm.

"Yeah, Tate Kuga. He's a good guy," Mikoto said, in between sampling her favorite family dishes. "Actually, its pretty lucky he's an actual guy. Most of Mai's friends like to date girls."

"Is that right?," Erstin asked while wearing a look on her face that Mikoto couldn't quite read.

"Uh huh. Except for Natsuki of course… she went and married hers," she replied.

Then, while pausing with a thoughtful look on her face she added; "Actually hold on…"

"What is it?," Erstin asked.

"About the guy thing, I could be wrong. Tate is… kind of a girl too."

"Uhh…"

"Yeah, I know. It's all just a little wacky."

"Sounds like it," her cousin agreed.

"And you weren't even at the wedding…"

"The Kuga, Fujino? I heard from Mai earlier that you all went along to the honeymoon as well."

Mikoto nearly choked on the latest food product that had just entered her mouth.

"Sorry Ers, but that's no really something I can talk about yet."

"Maybe later?"

"Maybe," Mikoto agreed. "But most likely never…"

The blonde gave a small laugh at the disturbed expression Mikoto was now wearing.

"It was a little difficult for you then?"

"Let's just call me traumatized and leave it at that…"

--

**Fujino estate…**

Since it was already after dinner and Shizuru and Natsuki's "guests" were still showing no sign of leaving any time soon, the couple sent them all off to pick a room to settle in for the night.

Shizuru herself wandered off into the kitchen again to thank the staff for the way they easily handled the cell-like growth of the number of people that stayed for dinner. As was becoming a common occurrence… the number was ten times more than was originally expected.

This of course left Natsuki alone… except not quite.

Still in the lounge, the raven haired young woman was lying on her stomach as the baby was tangling his hands in her hair. Sighing, she removed one of his hands only to have it wrapped around her finger.

"I really wish I knew your name little guy… sorry I forgot to ask Mai."

The baby… being a baby, couldn't really say anything so he just blew spit bubbles and smiled at his baby sitter.

"Geez," Natsuki said as she dabbed at his mouth. "I remember when Nao used to do that just to annoy me… of course its no surprise really, she just did it a couple of weeks ago… hey wait a minute. You are kind of like Nao! You're messy, and you make other people say odd things about me… and yet its comforting to be around you."

Kissing the baby's head before lightly tapping his nose and giving a very uncharacteristic giggle, Natsuki came up with the perfect idea…

"You're like Nao so… I shall name you… son of Nao!," she said as she picked up the recently nicknamed baby, lay on her back and lifted him into the air.

"Ah, you're so cute… when you grow up I bet all the girls will be after you! Oddly enough, you're kinda like Nao in that respect too. But when you date them, please don't constantly forget their names… or even worse, tell them yours is 'Natsuki' because you think its funny and you're trying to get me in trouble. That would be _too_ Nao-like."

Natsuki then put the baby down gently back onto the carpet and watched as he went straight for a remote control.

"Shizuru! You have to see this, the baby's being cute!," she said, hoping her voice would carry to wherever Shizuru was at the time. "He keeps putting odd things in his mouth and he's flashing this 'I'm innocent' look at me!"

At the lack of reply, Natsuki called again…

"Heey Shizuru! Come see! This baby is like a smaller version of Nao!"

"Natsuki sweetie are you teaching the baby odd things?," Shizuru asked as she walked into the room.

"Of course not wife of mine, in fact I'm trying to teach him to only keep the traits of Nao that I like."

"Traits of Nao?"

"Of course! He is after all, son of Nao."

"What? No he isn't…," said a tired voice.

"Ah, Mai's back!," Natsuki proclaimed, but made no move to return her new friend. "With my brother… who has lipstick all over him… back to Mai, who isn't wearing any lipstick…"

"Yeah, let's just say Tate was a hit with all my 'aunt-aged' relatives," Mai said with an amused expression. "I think some of them gave him phone numbers… And hey what's this about Nao having a baby?"

"Oh yeah, that's his new name. Son of Nao."

"Riight, well I'm too tired to argue so is it ok for us to stay here tonight?," Mai asked while trying to keep the 'weirded out' look from off her face.

"Sure," Natsuki replied. "I don't suppose you people have an _actual_ reason though?"

"Not a one," her brother conceded.

Shizuru laughed and pointed in the general direction of the corridor.

"Pick a room any room," she said.

"Actually… could we maybe pick two?," Mai asked.

"You're fighting?," Shizuru asked.

"Tate you idiot!," Natsuki began mockingly. "You didn't get too friendly with one of the aunts did you?"

"Shut up Natsuki! What are you, Nao?"

"Actually no Natsuki… we've brought two more along with us," Mai answered as she tried to stop the sibling fight from escalating to poked out tongues and growling. After all Natsuki never really resorted to actual violence with Tate… she hated it when he cried.

--

_**Just outside the front door…**_

"Now remember what I told you," Mikoto began. "Seriously Erstin, you're my cousin and I care about you so listen to my warnings ok? Coming back with us was dangerous and it may actually result in death… possibly through suicide. There are two main reasons I say this… one is called 'Arika' and the other 'Haruka'."

"Geez Mikoto I'm only here to see the city, not to cause any trouble…"

"You're not listening to me!," said Mikoto as she placed her forehead on Erstin's. "You don't need to go causing trouble on your own! There are many people here who will do that for you!"

"A little harsh don't you think?," Nina asked smiling as she leaned on the door frame.

"Nina! Hey!," Mikoto said as she craned her head to try and see behind the girl.

"Relax, Arika's in the shower right now… hence the attempt at hiding from her."

Mikoto nodded and visibly did as Nina suggested.

"Good to hear, I'm a little tired as it is… anyway I should really introduce to my cousin Er… umm Ers? Why are you blushing?"

"Huh? Oh… I," Erstin stammered as she stole a quick look at the new person in front of her.

"I'm Nina," the slightly older girl as she held out a hand.

"Oh I'm… I'm…"

"Erstin?," Mikoto offered helpfully.

"Yes! That's right… I'm Erstin," the young blonde said as she took the offered hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Nina replied, with a charming smile.

"Yes well more _meeting _and much less _flirting_ thank you very much!," Arika said, causing the other three to jump.

"Geez Arika! Don't freak people out like that!," Nina said. "Since when were you standing there?"

"Since the flirting!"

"What flirting? There was no flirting!"

"I… we weren't… I mean she wasn't… but I wasn't either!"

Mikoto placed a hand on Erstin's shoulder to calm the girl and indicated with her expression and a shrug that the unexplainable 'Arika, Nina battle' was a common occurrence.

"Look Arika, how many times do we have to say it? We weren't flirting."

"You two are still holding hands!"

Erstin and Mikoto looked down and found that the fact was indeed true.

"Oh geez," the latter said.

The former just blushed even harder.

Walking over to prove her point… and to stop any more hand holding taking place, Arika made to stand between Nina and Erstin.

Unfortunately… she was an anomaly of the Fujino line as she failed to inherit any in built grace, style… or common sense and found herself once again tripping over her own feet and landing directly on top of…

"Oh my God! Arika get off my cousin!"

"You have got to be kidding me!," Nina said as she tried not to look.

"Get off, get off, get off!," Mikoto continued. "Arika! What are you still doing on top of her? It's like you only have fast reflexes when you're _falling_ and we both know that's not right!"

--

From a window nearby, Nao, Natsuki and son of Nao were watching the scene. Half amused and half worried for their younger cousin, Nao said with a grin:

"Ah young love, what a serious pain in the ass."

Natsuki, holding the baby, nodded slowly.

"Nina's gonna learn that little lesson soon enough I think," she replied.

"She's really a hit with the girls huh?," Nao continued. "It's because she has our genes of course."

Natsuki nodded again before putting on her thoughtful expression and sharing the new thoughts with her cousin.

"Hey… Nina's a little screwed isn't she?"

"So screwed," Nao agreed.

"Who's screwed?," Tomoe asked from her bedroom, her tone both amused and a little annoyed at the same time.

"Not me!!," Shizuru answered from hers, laughter in her voice.

The Kuga cousins shrugged and grinned at each other before making to get up and wander into their respective rooms where gorgeous girls awaited them.

A second before either of them reached their respective destinations however, a huffing Haruka ran in to collect the baby from Natsuki's arms before walking back to her room.

"Honestly," the blonde mumbled. "What the hell was I thinking leaving a baby with couples perpetually in the honey moon mind frame? Ridiculous."

--

Reaching her bed room, Natsuki smiled at the young woman in the bed before getting in herself. Leaning in to give Shizuru a kiss, Natsuki then settled in and pulled the young woman closer to her.

"Tough day puppy?," Shizuru asked as Natsuki stroked her hair.

"Yeah… but for some odd reason I kinda wish every day could be this tough."

Just before fading into sleep, Natsuki had just one more thought for her wife…

"Shizuru?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it just me, or have all our extended family taken to living with us?"

Shizuru stifled a yawn before snuggling in closer.

"It's not you," she replied. "… But I don't mind one bit…"

--

AN: Apologies to everyone! I tried to get it out by last night but obviously… I failed. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And yes lol, son of Nao's background will be explained. Thanks for reading and I hope to catch you again soon!


	2. Chapter 2

--

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

-

**Chapter Two**

--

**The next morning, Fujino Estate.**

**--**

The four Kuga cousins were happily waking up wrapped in warm arms. Unfortunately for the youngest, the arms around her didn't quite have permission to be there…

--

**In one of the rooms…**

Mikoto looked over at the person lying in the other bed and inwardly sighed. They had both just woken up, yet neither had made a move to greet the other.

'And once again, everyone around here has ended up traumatised,' she thought to herself.

Clearing her throat, Mikoto decided to throw over a question to the other side of the room.

"Hey, are you ok? You kind of haven't said anything since that whole… you know, _situation_ last night."

"Of course I haven't! What is there left to say after that blonde Haruka sequestered my half of Nina's room and gave it to your cousin! You know why she did it? You know why? Its probably because they have the same coloured hair!"

'Please, someone tell me she didn't stay up all night just thinking that one up,' Mikoto thought. While outwardly, she said:

"Arika, Haruka asked you and Nina to sleep in different rooms because you wouldn't stop calling her an 'unabashed flirter' and she wouldn't stop threatening to kill you."

In response Nina just sent over a 'hmph' and a mumbled…

"Yeah just you try and rationalize everything. They had a whole night to themselves you know! Alone in the same room! What if they were doing things? Odd things!"

"Arika! My cousin isn't like that! You were her first kiss for crying out loud!," Mikoto sputtered out, trying to keep visions of the suggested 'odd things' that could have possibly happened between Nina and Erstin during the night.

"They could have done this… and this… and _that!_," Arika continued as she burrowed under her covers.

"Arika! Stop that! You're scaring me with those thoughts! … and I think you're also starting to scare you, so just stop alright?!"

Arika peeked her head over her covers with a half saddened and half disturbed look on her face.

"I must find out what happened!"

"Nothing happened! They're both young, normal, slightly better than average looking teenaged girls, sleeping in the same room. In the same house with all these slightly older, better than average looking young women, who all happen to be attached to each other and Oh my God we have to go find out what happened!"

Just after she said this, Mikoto half expected Arika to jump at her, pull her out of bed and then drag her to the room Nina and Erstin happened to be in… but it seemed the girl just left without her.

Marching swiftly towards the room nearby, and rather closely followed by an annoyed Mikoto, Arika had sparks flying off her.

Opening the door she saw a sight that could only render the same, single response from both her and the younger girl who was now at her side.

"Odd things! We _knew_ you two were doing odd things!!," they said out together, albeit in rather different tones.

Arika's was naturally incensed and Mikoto's … disturbed as usual.

--

A sleepy eyed Erstin lifted her head off her pillow and let out a small yawn, before lying back down.

"Mikoto are you ok? What's wrong?," Erstin asked as she snuggled in further.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me! I'm the one doing the yelling here!," Arika huffed.

"What did I do?," the young blonde wondered aloud.

"What the heck didn't you do? Can't you tell your _pillow_ is _moving_?!"

"Huh?"

Looking down at the 'pillow' that she just happened to have her arms around, all Erstin could see was a blushing Nina. Meeting the other girl's eyes the blonde found that she could only gulp and mirror the blush.

Arika, who was getting increasingly annoyed at the situation, started poking at Mikoto who seemed to be willing the floor to just swallow her up.

"Mikoto don't just stand there! Quickly, help me stop the excessive blushing!"

--

**Shizuru and Natsuki's room…**

The mayo pup could feel Shizuru making to get up and pulled the other girl tighter against her.

"Please don't tell me you're going to try and stop the yelling," Natsuki said as Shizuru gave up her 'trying to get up' and instead nuzzled into her wife's neck.

"No… I was actually going to call in some people to soundproof all the rooms," the chestnut haired young woman replied.

Natsuki gave a small laugh and kissed the top of Shizuru's head.

"I see, well if you were going to go for that first option I was just going to warn you against it. I haven't actually heard Nina say anything so… either she's currently looking for a weapon or she's blushing… and is _about_ to go looking for a weapon."

Shizuru smiled and added 'Natsuki's cute laugh' to the growing list of things she loved to love about the girl.

"You know never in all my life did I actually think I would need a bigger mansion," she mused.

Natsuki laughed again causing Shizuru to snuggle in closer.

"Well, I must admit, that Arika really has a set of yelling lungs on her."

"That is true," Shizuru agreed. "Though funnily enough, I don't think she can swim."

"Hmm, if that's the case its probably best not to tell Nina. She might you know… try and throw her in a large body of water… and possibly take pictures…"

It was then Shizuru's turn to laugh.

"So she's half Natsuki and half Nao? What a lucky girl Nina is, that is some combination."

"It's true that she's got some combination… she's also a little 'Tate' in the fact that she's secretly… very secretly into some of those drama things he watches. But I wouldn't call her lucky right at this moment."

"With two gorgeous young girls chasing after her? What more could she ask for?"

"Oh I don't know… they're gorgeous alright but they just don't have that sexy Kyoto-ben I've come to like so much…"

"Ah yes, flattery will get you everywhere you know…"

"Really now?," Natsuki asked as she claimed her flattery won prize by capturing Shizuru's lips.

A moment or four after that… they both turned and looked towards the door.

Then, meeting each other's eyes the two blushed and giggled.

"Still expecting Nao and Chie huh?," Natsuki asked Shizuru with a grin.

"And you're still expecting Haruka with some sort of plan to conquer the world," Shizuru said as she grinned back.

"Well Haruka I'm not so sure about but you don't have to worry about Nao… I've placed a precautionary warning sign outside our door."

"Oh? Is that right?"

"That is absolutely right."

"Well then… where were we?"

--

**Haruka and Yukino's room.**

The smiling couple were lying on opposite sides of the bed as they let the happily giggling 'son of Nao' crawl around between them.

Haruka offered him a cute looking stuffed toy with an unexplained history and grinned when he took it from her… and proceeded to shove the toy directly into his mouth.

"Yukino he's just so cute. He doesn't render any feelings of annoyance in me at all… I'm sure that Natsuki named him wrong."

Yukino let out a small laugh at her wife's statement.

"Maybe you're just becoming a big softie Mrs. Kikukawa-Suzushiro."

Haruka blushed at the statement and kept enough 'adult' composure to prevent herself from poking out her tongue.

"Well if that's true then spending excessive amounts of time with the lunatics around us has had some good effects on you too, Ms. No-longer-afraid-to-speak-her-mind," she quickly replied.

Yukino raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Lunatics? Isn't that a bit harsh Haruka?"

The blonde shot her wife an unapologetic grin.

"Harsh? I think not. It's good to speak honest things about ones family you know," she said.

Yukino grinned back in spite of herself.

"Yes, I suppose that is true."

--

**Meanwhile… back in Mikoto and Arika's room.**

It seemed that before the excessive blushing could be swiftly dealt with by Arika who suddenly started to exhibit Haruka's in built tendency of needing to control all situations, Nina decided to put a stop to the madness by hurtling several objects at the open door.

"God! I can't believe those two!," Arika said to a pale Mikoto as the two sat on their respective beds.

"Spending the entire night snuggled up together like that and then having the _gall_ to act like they didn't even know it was happening! What's _with_ that?!"

"Yeah… that was… that was… unexpected," Mikoto replied.

"Well if this is the way that Nina wants to play this then fine! I'll just have to make her jealous then!"

"Arika, since when were you so into Nina anyway? I thought you were just you know… overly friendly."

"Hey! Just because I'm prone to accidentally kissing people I'm meeting for the first time doesn't mean that I don't have specific people that I like!"

"Right of course, it all makes sense to me now," the younger girl replied with an obviously still confused look plastered allover her features.

Then turning to her room mate who had then remained quiet for all of two minutes, Mikoto changed her look from confused to slightly worried.

'Oh God, please don't tell me she's being quiet because she's planning something…,' Mikoto asked in her head.

"Hey Mikoto! Go out with me!"

'God! Why must you always ignore my prayers?!,' Mikoto asked again, this time her 'in her head' tone turning to one dripping with panic.

"Is that a yes? Does that amazed, flustered and all round panicked expression mean you just said yes?," Arika asked, continuing her bombardment of Mikoto's battered psyche.

"What?! No way!"

"Why not?! I'm good looking!"

"That is just so far away from the point that people standing there can't even _see_ the point anymore!!"

--

"Hey, hey, hey, what's with all the under aged yelling over here?," Nao asked as she walked in to the yelling filled room. "If you're planning something good, include me!"

"Keep it down you people!," Haruka added as she arrived just after the redhead. "Yukino, the baby and I were having some very nice morning moments together and … Oh geez, Nao's here. Never mind, I think I'll just save my breath."

"Haruka! It's not my fault! I sense that these little ones are planning something good and I want in! Natsuki's posted a picture of me with a cross drawn across my face on their bedroom door… which means that she's either asking for privacy… or she's _daring_ me to go there…"

"She's asking for privacy, asking for privacy!," Haruka answered hurriedly. 'My God this girl really is _that_ much of an idiot. I must now continually protect that child to ensure he does not at all turn into his name sake!'

Arika sighed and stared at the two older young women who had decided to give up on trying to stop her yelling and just started yelling all on their own.

"Umm excuse me? I can understand that I'm probably the reason you two are in this room in the first place but… my future pretend girlfriend just ran away a second ago so… do you mind if I go after her?"

"Uh sure," Haruka said.

"Go ahead," Nao added with a nod.

A minute later, the redhead and the blonde both turned to massaging the backs of their necks.

"Did she just say 'future pretend girlfriend?,'" Nao asked.

The blonde shrugged before walking off.

"Whaaaatver. You're her future in-law, _you_ deal with the early morning drama. Good luck with that."

"Geez Haruka, it's a little early for talk of in-laws! Don't hint at things that haven't been decided yet! Hey stop walking away! I don't want to feel all awkward all on my own! Haruka, return here at once!"

--

About half an hour later, when Shizuru had managed to gather all her guests at the breakfast table, a feat that only Shizuru… and perhaps two Haruka's or one Natsuki with a gun could have achieved, the large group spent a moment sharing each other's company.

Of course the blissful calm shared by the older couples did not at all mirror the stress being experienced by the younger quadruple.

Nina and Erstin were playing 'avoid each other's eyes' while Arika (who kept trying to place an arm around Mikoto), tried and failed to catch their gazes purely so they could see her glaring at them.

Haruka who was sharing baby feeding duties with Mai was about to ask when the little guy's parents were going to show up when a knock at the door made to answer that question for her.

(Of course they were at Fujino estate, so the knock at the door that separated their dining room from the other dining rooms only signaled that one of Shizuru's staff was waiting to inform them of a car wanting permission to enter the gate.)

"Are we expecting anyone else?," Shizuru asked.

"We aren't but I think son of Nao might be," Natsuki replied with a smile directed at the baby.

Rising out of her chair, she dropped her piece of mayo toast on an empty plate.

"I'll go out to meet them."

Tate shared a smile with Shizuru as the two trained heirs saw Natsuki was starting to exhibit a certain sense of business like common sense.

"Hey I'll go with you Natsuki," Mai said as she rose too. "I gave this address to the person picking up son of Nao, I hope you guys don't mind."

Before Shizuru could happily tell Mai that she didn't mind at all, Haruka interrupted for her.

"Of course she doesn't mind. Can't you tell? The bubuzuke woman has adopted the lot of us… I mean you, the lot of you… I need no such adopting."

Nao rolled her eyes at Haruka's little slip as she placed more food on her and Tomoe's shared plate.

"Nicely done Haruka," Nao said with a smirk that was being mirrored by the green haired girl. "Eloquent."

"Right well, Mai we should go greet them before Haruka and Nao come to blows."

"Them? Nah it's not 'them' its probably just Midori."

--

At the mention of the name, a pajama clad Reito wordlessly stood, disappeared and in exactly one minute later, re-appeared impeccably dressed in a suit.

As the older girls rolled their eyes at the now dashing looking young man, while the younger girls felt the urge to applaud.

"Hey I can do that too you know!," Tate said. "It comes with heir training."

Of course, unfortunately for him… no one was really listening.

They were too busy watching Reito check himself over once more before making his way to the gate.

"Oooh kay," Mai said as she and Natsuki followed closely on his heels. "Reito's coming too."

"Yeah and I don't mind that," Natsuki replied. "But I really don't understand why we're running."

--

When they reached the gate, with only excessive chasing after Nao, serving as practice for their impromptu sprint, the girls watched as Reito's eyes started to sparkle at the sight of the woman before them.

Wearing her hair in a messy pony tail and literally jumping out of her jeep, the woman greeted her old student with a warm hug.

"Reito! How have you been?," she asked the speechless young man. "Wearing a perfect suit as usual, I don't think I've ever seen you without one actually…"

"Funny that," Natsuki said causing Mai to giggle a little, attracting the attention of the woman.

"Mai! There you are!," the woman said as she let go of Reito and headed over to the girls. "Geez this place is hard to get into. I thought I was going to get strip searched."

"Please… don't give Shizuru's people ideas. I think they were half trained by Haruka," Natsuki said as she walked over to check on Reito who seemed to have collapsed in a mushed puddle of gentleman.

"Hey Reito? You ok? Have you fainted? Get up and stop spending time around my brother I think its bad for your health."

"Umm Natsuki?," Mai said.

"Right, right play the host," the girl said sheepishly. "Sorry I'm getting there… ahem… shall we all go inside?"

The two other women walked towards the main door arm in arm while Natsuki had to half drag Reito to his feet. Once there however, the young man managed to gain control of his body enough to have the energy to again chase after the object of his affections.

Natsuki smiled and shook her head as she followed them inside, all the while thinking of Reito and her poor younger cousin.

"Oh man am I glad to be happily married," she said.

--

When they all reached the kitchen, son of Nao made a sort of 'hello' gurgle towards the new comer and Mikoto sent over a happy wave.

Well she tried to anyway… in between trying to get Arika's arm off of her.

"Oh hey, you must be his _actual _mother," Nao said.

That was a statement that nearly caused Reito to faint again… this time he was only saved by the woman's quick denial.

"You guys think he's my _son?_ No way, that cute little guy there is my one and only nephew."

"Did I not mention that?," Mai asked her friends sheepishly.

"Mai, you didn't even mention his name," Natsuki replied.

"So how do we all know each other?," Shizuru asked with a polite smile.

"Damn, forgot something important again," Natsuki said with another sheepish look. "Miss umm…"

"Sugiura!," Reito provided 'helpfully' with an unnecessary yell.

In the corner Haruka was motioning for an amused Chie to capture Reito's actions with her cell phone camera.

"Umm ok well done Reito. Well Miss Sugiura, let me introduce you to my wife…"

As she was being introduced to the people around the room Midori found that her eyebrows went up at more than one mention of a last name. She had no idea Mai and Reito were friends of such a high class families…

When Natsuki had finished and everyone in the room had successfully delivered polite smiles, Midori then took the opportunity to introduce herself as a part time University tutor and of course a close friend of Mai and Mikoto.

"So you guys have known each other for a long time then? Tate asked as Mai rejoined him at the table, after Reito had made sure Midori had a seat of her own.

"Oh yeah… I used to baby sit cute little Mikoto for pocket money when I was eleven. Her parents always told me that her older sister Mai couldn't do it because she was too busy babysitting some friend called… Nao was it? It's hard to remember that far back…"

"I find that fascinating Miss Sugiura. May I fetch you some coffee?," Reito asked.

"Possibly some sort of diamond engagement ring?," Haruka mumbled with a smirk. Of course it was the successful kind of Haruka mumble which couldn't be heard by the most important person in question but was hard to miss if you were anyone else in the room.

Midori nodded at Reito's offer, shooting him a sweet smile of thanks.

"You know, I'm pretty sure we're only a few years apart, and I only taught you that one semester you don't have to call me that. Midori is fine."

"Of course it is Miss Sugiura, please allow me to go get your coffee."

Midori could just give a small laugh at the flustered Reito as his friends found giant sweat drops attached to the back of their heads… except Shizuru of course. Sweat drops were out of the question when you were the Fujino heir.

After that, the conversation then turned to son of Nao who had somehow found himself sitting on his young aunt's lap.

"So who does he really belong to?," Nao questioned interestedly.

Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Geez Kuga, you couldn't have worded that one a little better?"

"No its ok," Midori said as she kissed the baby's head. "I'm sure he doesn't mind. His parents are actually my little sister Akane and her husband Kazuya."

"Hey I know those guys! I was enrolled in the classes they always went to!," Nao said.

"What do you mean just 'enrolled'? Where were _you _when they were in class?," Haruka asked.

Nao, of course just ignored the blonde's question and asked Midori some of her own.

"Wait, what?! They're married? Hey those damn guys didn't even invite me to their wedding! And their son takes after me and everything! Talk about ungrateful! Sheesh!"

"Ok, so that girl Mai had to baby-sit was definitely Nao," Midori said thoughtfully, with only the giggling Haruka failing to miss her point.

Mai just scratched her head and let the comment slide.

"So how are Kazuya and Akane these days?"

"Busy as usual," Midori replied. "They've just opened their own café near one of the high schools. They were busy sorting out all the stock yesterday so they asked me to baby sit and… well the rest is history."

The rest of the group certainly knew that the rest was not history as they still had no idea why son of Nao couldn't have been babysat by his aunt but since he was cute… they decided not to bother asking.

"Actually those guys were telling me a nice story the other day as usual, apparently a few days after they opened last week these two girls started coming in together, different uniforms so you could tell they were from different schools, anyway Akane is just convinced that they're gonna end up together."

"Well she did always have that romantic streak running through her," Mai replied as Midori nodded and continued her story.

Chie who was currently working with pen and pad nudged her girlfriend as they both spotted the continuously reddening youngest members of the group.

For some reason, unbeknownst to even the journalists, all four girls were blushing rather profusely.

--

"Anyways so these two girls come in everyday, always annoyed at each other when they walk in, always order the same thing and they always order for each other. It really does sound like the cutest thing! That odd little sister is praying for rain for one of these days just so she can see them share an umbrella!"

"No wonder this Akane is convinced they're going to end up together," Haruka mused. "That's a textbook love/hate romance. Ask the canoodling reporters over there. They're probably trying to get a story out of this as we speak."

Chie bit the end of her pen thoughtfully and adjusted her glasses.

"Why is Haruka always completely right with her guesses when it involves making trouble for others?," she asked with a mischievous smile. "Any thoughts Chidori?"

"Well Sagara, I really do think it's a mystery. The same as the reason why the same blonde in question, when she thinks they're alone together, lets her wife call her…"

"That's enough, that's enough!," Haruka said as she and Yukino reddened. "Let's just go back to the story that sounds suspiciously like the weird semi-romance between the baby-Kuga and the ant girl.

"Hey what makes you think it was about us?!," Nina asked.

"Yeah!," Arika agreed. "What makes you think that ours is a _semi­-_romance? It could just grow into a complete romance soon you know!"

"Wow, there goes that point," Mikoto thought.

Suddenly, they all saw something quickly move from the corner of their eyes and found that Nao had risen up from her seat and was currently wearing a troubling smirk on her face.

"I wanna know," the redhead stated. "I must know if this couple is in fact…"

"Don't you say it Nao I'm warning you!," Nina half growled.

"Oh geez here we go," Haruka said with a sigh.

"Hey! Why don't we do a stakeout?," Midori offered. "Then we'll meet this couple and find out for sure! Also it'll be just like old times!," she finished as she grinned at Haruka and Yukino.

At the group's questioning look, the blonde just shrugged.

"Hey, don't ask me. This tutor of ours had odd definitions for the word 'curriculum'.

"So stakeout, stakeout?," Nao asked like an excited child.

"How about let's not?," Nina argued in a rather futile manner.

"No other complaints? Stakeout it is!," Nao said.

"And again, people are completely ignoring me," Nina half heartedly replied.

Shooting a last pleading look at Natsuki who was hardly in a position to stop the redhead now, the girl then sighed in defeat.

"Stupid Nao's stakeouts should be illegal," she mumbled.

--

AN: Thanks for reading the second chapter! More to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

--

**A few hours later...**

**--**

Natsuki found herself in a situation she wished she was not. Again.

"People? Friends? Why am I here?," she inquired. "I'm being ignored. Nao planned this whole thing. It can't possibly end well."

Sighing, Natsuki ran a hand through her hair and resolved herself to her self-proclaimed 'cool' cousin's pre-planned weirdness before continuing her soliloquy.

"I have a wife, responsibilities, a company to learn to manage... and yet I am here. Stake-outing a popular high school hangout in the middle of the day for no other reason than the fact that I'm related to Nao."

"That's 'staking-out' a popular high school hangout in the middle of the day by the way. Sheesh Kuga," Haruka corrected.

The group consisting of Chie, Aoi, Nao, Tomoe, Mai and an almost glazed over Natsuki all looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Chidori... what just happened here?," asked Chie naturally falling back into their mock disguises.

"Something that shouldn't have Sagara. Something that .have," Aoi replied just as easily.

"Quiet all of you! We're on serious stake out business!," Nao said as she waved an arm wildly at the group.

"I didn't get dressed in all black for nothing you know."

"You didn't get dressed in all black at all Nao," Mai countered as she pointed out parts of the other girl's outfit. "See... with the colour."

"Oh yeah," the redhead agreed. "I couldn't be bothered."

"What I don't understand us why we have to be here so early," Natsuki said to no one in particular. Heaving another sigh she added; "School's just finishing right this second, they can't possibly be showing up any time soon anyway."

"Where's your dedication Natsuki?," her cousin asked with an unwelcome slap on her shoulder. "God. You're another one they would have definitely failed you in spy school."

--

As Natsuki was trying to figure out whether she should put up a fight or just lay down until the annoyance passed, more pre-planned oddness was taking place somewhere nearby...

At that particular moment a certain young Fujino was bouncing around just outside the gates of an unfamiliar high school.

Spotting the particular blonde she was waiting for, she turned up the rate and height of her bouncing right on through to jumping up and down while also adding in some yelling for good measure.

"Psst Erstin! Hey it's me! Look over here!"

The blonde in question let her eyes fall over the crowd of students as she tried to find the owner of the voice.

Arika gave an exasperated sigh as she added some frantic waving to her attention grabbing combination.

"Erstiiiinnnn over here!"

The blonde looked around some more with a true confused look now adorning her pretty features.

Arika sighed and as the anomaly of the family found herself letting out a very un-Fujino growl.

"No not there, why are you looking over there? Focus on the good looking!," she said.

Erstin, finally spotting the other girl, made her way to the young Fujino as she wondered to herself if she should have just carried on walking home.

"Arika? Is that you? What are you doing here?," the young blonde asked.

"Picking you up from school," Arika replied easily. "Duh."

"Umm... can I ask why?," Erstin wondered aloud.

"Of course not! Let's go!," the bouncy girl replied as she took the blonde's hand in her own and proceeded to drag her away from the school gates.

--

A few minutes after that and almost as if it had reason to save her, Natsuki's cellphone started to ring a familiar tone.

Jumping up to pick it up the girl answered with an uncharacteristic tone.

"Kuga here. Hello to you my nameless sanity saviour."

The person on the other end paused and scratched his head for a moment before quickly stating the reason for his phone call.

"Natsuki ? It's Tate. Stop watching my sci-fi dvd's. Did you get in the wrong car when we left the house or something? All the normal people in our group are headed over to Kuga head office. You didn't end up with Nao did you? Is everyone safe?"

"What are you talking about Tate?"

"Did you get lost in the confusion or something? The plan was to send Midori and a weird acting Reito to return son-of-Nao to his parents while grown up idiot Nao and the other girls went off on some weird spy... thing. We on the other hand are supposed to be dealing with business matters."

Natsuki ran a hand through her hair.

"What was that Tate? You took too long and your tone of voice swerved right into boring so I stopped listening."

"Yeah ok I think I think I understand now. It was this kind of situation that harpooned the conversation where I was explaining who was going where after breakfast this morning," Tate replied.

"What?"

Tate sighed and tried not to facepalm. At that particular moment the young man was dressed in a suit and he thought the facepalming in public would have ruined the whole aura being emitted by the outfit.

"Never mind Natsuki. Listen I have Shizuru and Yukino with me. Heirtraining. Just show up ok?"

"Oh I see what happened here. To be honest Tate I think I was subconsciously trying to avoid the boring and opted to go for the crazy."

"Hmm," replied the Kuga ex-heir before thinking up a shortcut to get Natsuki where he needed her to be. Without another second's thought he handed the phone over to a woman gracefully standing a little to his right.

"Nat-su-ki," Shizuru said as she was prompted by Tate's pleading look.

"I'll be there in a minute," the mayo pup replied briskly before setting off to her wife.

Upon reaching her destination Natsuki hopped off her bike and was met by three smiling faces waiting in the lobby.

"How could you people bring Shizuru with you? Isn't there a rule where she should always be attached to me? Disrespectful brother and only non scary in-law," Natsuki said as she proceeded to demonstrate the aforementioned attachment pulling Shizuru close to her and shooting Tate and Yukino mock disappointed looks.

"Our apologies Natsuki," Tate replied as Yukino smiled at the affectionate couple.

"Alright, so I arrived," Natsuki continued after giving Shizuru a kiss. "And I'm dedicatedly dressed innot leather. We better get this started before Nao shows up and unnecessarily turns up the crazy."

"Agreed," Tate said with a nod as he motioned for the other three to follow him.

--

**At a nearby high school...**

"Nina can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Mikoto what's up?," Nina replied as she sat down next to the fidgeting girl. Seconds afterward, the young Kuga was suddenly bombarded with worrying thoughts she decided to voice out loud.

"Wait unless this is about Arika... Mikoto? is this about Arika? Is Arika nearby? Mikoto? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Nina I have something to tell you..."

"Oh God Arika _is _nearby isn't she. Are we being filmed right now?," she let her eyes scan the scenery around them nervously before letting her voice lower into a dangerous whisper. "Should I be armed?"

"Nina! Something weird is going on and I'm a little worried ok!"

"What? You're not talking about that stakeout thing are you? The two girls who go to different schools and always end up at that cafe? It's not me!," said Nina suddenly on the defensive. "People just _think _it's me but wow that's not even surprising anymore all the people I know are crazy!"

"I never said it was you but umm... Nina you don't have to be in such denial... if you and Arika are that way..."

"Mikoto you have to believe me right now! That was not me! Ugh, even I'm starting to sound crazy."

"Well ok ok, but here's the thing, before Arika left for Fujino mansion this morning she asked me all these weird questions about Erstin. Her favourite this and that, her dislikes, what she enjoys during her spare time..."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!"

Mikoto sighed.

"I need your help to save my cousin from extended scenes of weird Nina."

"And how do you propose we do that? Seriously? Should I be armed? Aaaargh ok never mind. Take me where you think they're going."

--

In between times Erstin found herself in a rather surreal situation.

"Hey! Arika! Where are you taking me?," Erstin asked with a yelp and a blush as she saw that she was trapped in an unexpected tight hand holding situation with the other girl.

"Hmm I'm hungry so let's get something to eat first ok?," Arika asked without slowing her pace.

"Uh I guess so... but Arika your school is nowhere near here, how did you even find me?"

Arika pointed to herself.

"Fujino genes."

"Huh?," Erstin replied in a rather confused fashion.

Arika shrugged.

"Do you want me to carry your stuff?," she asked.

"Umm, ok but... why would you offer to..."

"I have Fujino genes."

Erstin cocked her head to the side and shot the other girl a confused look.

"Fu-ji-no," Arika said unnecessarily slowly.

Erstin sweat-dropped and gave the other girl a sheepish look.

"How can you not understand my replies?," Arika wondered out loud. "Are you really that new to the group? Gosh."

Giving an apologetic look in response, Erstin waited for the other girl to fully explain.

"You see Erstin, I'm a Fujino. I kind of have this superpower thing that allows to me to be totally charming to better than average looking girls. Oh and I always get what I want."

Arika winked.

"You see that wink right there? I didn't even plan that... it just happened."

"Uh huh," Erstin replied while nodding slowly.

"The explaining is adding to the confusion isn't it? Should I just wink again?"

"Umm no that's alright Arika I'm sure I'll get it eventually..."

-

At that point in time the two had already reached Arika's food laden destination and she led the blonde still attached to her hand to a comfortable looking private booth and dove right into awkward conversation.

"The thing is Erstin, we already established that you're pretty good looking so I can't have you hanging around with Nina-chan so much. So _I _thought that I'd take you out myself to avoid NinaErstin dates. Genius am I right?"

The other girls, who had the use of Nina's motorbike arrived at the destination only minutes before and stealthily walked into the diner with an aggravated Nina dragging a nervous-for-her-cousin Mikoto by the hand.

Little did they know, due to Erstin being a little light headed at most times and Arika lacking short term memory _and _the fact that Nina and Mikoto's heads were full of their own roaring, that nearby stood a gaping group of young women.

--

"Huh," Haruka let out.

"What? What 'huh'? Did you see something? What is it? Did you see something boy?," Nao asked as Haruka's rare calm statement finally got her off her bed lazily made of a park bench and everyone else's jackets.

"I'm not really the type to hesitate to hit you Nao," the blonde huffed.

"Wow what a rather unexpected turn of events," Aoi observed.

"I love drama," said her girlfriend as she flipped her phone open.

"Wait wait wait a minute what's going on here? Can they just change the couplings like that? What if plans for certain wedding arrangements have already been set in motion?"

"Haruka..." Mai started.

"Would the person in charge then have to cancel the certain wedding arrangements in question?"

The group gave Haruka their patented 'gosh' looks before turning back to the interesting scene unfolding before them.

"What? What's with the looks? Don't look at me that way! Or at least do it behind my back! The nerve of some people! You're all lucky that I promised Yukino I wouldn't flap my arms and yell at everyone... so much."

"Is she still ranting?," Mai asked as she squinted to try and focus her view on the younger girls inside the diner.

"I don't know I stopped listening after the second exclamation mark," Tomoe replied as she did the same.

Chie just shot questioning looks at her two friends as she still had her ears blocked off as Haruka continued her tirade.

"I already matched the bridesmaid dresses with the flower arrangements! It took me months to find out certain peoples favourite colours and I had to use sneaky means! Ok it took me days. Ok I forced it out of them this morning."

"Umm guys... where's Nao?," Aoi asked nervously.

"Oh my God we lost Nao?!! Mai! How can you all be so calm?! Keeping that redhead under tabs is important!," Haruka fumed while looking at Mai.

"Hey hey. Don't look at me. I graduated from that job already," the girl replied defensively before all eyes looked toward their green haired counterpart.

"Ok ok I'll go find her," Tomoe said with a sheepish look.

"As you should! As a Fujino you should always keep your Kuga under close surveillance for safety purposes. Take a page out of that bubuzuke's book always having that puppy of hers tied up to do her bidding, its quite obvious who takes control in bedroom games as well, she probably has a leash and my sentence has spiralled horribly out of my control."

"Haruka you should probably stop talking," Mai suggested.

"I'm not so sure if I can," the blonde admitted. "Maybe I should sit down."

"Just breathe and think of tanks and I'm sure everything will be just fine," Chie suggested seriously. Or as seriously as she could with only one wink and a small cheeky grin.

--

**At Kuga Head Office...**

A tired Natsuki sat at a desk with her head resting on her arms.

"More meetings? When will the meetings end? Can the meetings end now?," she wondered aloud to herself as Shizuru, Yukino and Tate had taken their leave to see out the latest business representative they had to meet with that day.

Mr. Kuga smiled at his daughter and uncharacteristically ruffled her hair.

"Unfortunately Natsuki the meetings don't really end until your heirs take over for you," he replied.

The mayo pup cringed at her father's latest admission about the less perky facts regarding their chosen professional pathway and took that particular moment to call out and demand the comfort of her precious wife.

"Shizuru where are you?! We need to acquire heirs! Nevermind everything else! That's the most important thing we should focus on right now! Shizuru quickly come to me! Children!"

"Hi!"

"Nao! I didn't call you! Where did you even come from?," Natsuki asked as she felt a headache coming on.

"How come everyone always yells my name? Is it yell friendly? Is it yell at Nao year?"

"What're you doing here Nao? Tell me in five words or less!"

The redhead put on a thoughtful look and Natsuki's eyes narrowed.

"Hmm," Nao began before counting off her words on her fingers. "Instincts said Natsuki being stupid," she said.

Watching her cousin facepalm, Nao decided her word count had been extended and continued as required.

"Came for watch and laugh," she finished with a grin.

"I hate you," Natsuki quickly retorted. "Now help me find Shizuru I need her to make heirs with me!"

"You need her to what? Hold on a minute let me call Chie, Aoi and film equipment over."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and quickly delivered a smack on her cousin's arm.

"I need Shizuru, who I love very much to help me produce heirs to ensure the protection, growth and well being of our companies which will drive them through exponential growth and greatness in the future!," Natsuki declared. 'Oh God I accidentally learned something from all the boring!,' she silently added in her head.

Little did she know that at that particular moment in time, someone unknown to the two cousins had also walked into the room.

"Kuga, to be honest I had my doubts about your choice to change the heir to your corporation, but now I see the young ones have capable heads on their shoulders," a man said as he walked in just in time to hear Natsuki's last statement.

"Well now that's welcoming news. And speaking of which, congratulations on the grandchildren!," Mr Kuga replied as he stood and greeted the man with a smile and a firm handshake. "You must be very proud!"

"Oh I am I am but I don't think I should be the only one who is. I had the pleasure of meeting your daughter in-law down the hallway. She seems very capable indeed," the man said.

Giving Nao and Natsuki who he thought had learned enough for the day a smile and nod, Mr Kuga ushered the company guest into a meeting room.

-

Nao waved at her smiling uncle and faced Natsuki with open arms.

"So cousin, how about a hug?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Nao?," Natsuki said flashing an eye roll as she pushed past the girl in order to go engage in her planned Shizuru hunt.

"Gaah Natsuki! That was our touching reunion moment right there! ," Nao said as she bounced after the other girl.

"Yeah right. I saw you like five weird moments ago," Natsuki retorted.

"I like the way you tell time but come on we could have at least hugged! Why are you walking away so fast? Natsuki! You're violating the cousin code right now woman!"

"I wouldn't take it personally. She probably sensed Shizuru somewhere nearby," another young woman said as she walked into the room.

"Like spider senses?," Nao asked excitedly, not even bothering to ask where Tomoe had come from.

'Fujino genes' was an acceptable answer to many questions.

"I was thinking more like wolf senses," The green haired girl replied with amusement in her tone.

"Oh . So... less cool," Nao replied. "Aaaanyway, Natsuki was being Natsuki as usual but the force that drove me here was a little wrong this time. She wasn't looking that dumb anyway and there wasn't anything to watch."

Tomoe nodded in an understanding fashion as the Nao gave her a patented sexycute pout.

"Will you give me a hug?," she asked.

"As if I could refuse," Tomoe replied with a wink.

--

Meanwhile at the diner, Mikoto looked on as her blonde cousin was being bombarded with massive amounts of Arika's oddness.

A few minutes after when she could no longer contain herself, Mikoto swiftly wandered over to save Erstin from Arika's latest question of 'if you were getting married and your bride fell over while walking down the aisle what would you do?'

Nina, who was also watching unnecessary events take place attempted to give herself a shoulder massage.

"Erstin! Are you okay?," Mikoto asked worriedly as she rushed to her cousins' side, grabbed the girl and sat her in another booth.

"Heeyy," Arika said, calling after them.

"Umm yeah," Erstin said as she was seated. "I think so. But the next time we all split up, is it ok if someone else gets paired up with Arika? I uh... I'm not really made for so much excitement."

"Mikoto! What are you doing here? Oh my God are you with Nina?! You're suposed to be my pretend gf!," Arika called again.

"How many do you intend on having?!," asked Nina as she shot out of her seat.

"Uh guys... we're still in public," Mikoto began as her blonde cousin looked on worriedly at the unfolding scene.

"Why does this have to be so hard?," Arika questioned no one in particular. "I thought I already laid claim on Nina as my future real and not-at-all pretend girlfriend. AND I already told Mikoto that she was going to be my future pretend girlfriend AND I explained to Erstin that I have Fujino genes and would therefore take care of her with my epic amounts of charm! So! Why is everyone else dating each other?!"

"Arika," Mikoto began. "I think you're a little confused about things here. There's no dating..."

Unfortunately for her the bouncy girl had apparently turned her 'stupid switch' on high as was going to be proved by her following statement.

"I even handed out pamphlets with the kiss photos of Nina and I that were taken at Shizuru and Natsuki's wedding!"

Mikoto gulped.

Erstin paled.

Arika bounced.

...

Nina armed herself.

...

-

Meanwhile the older onlookers placed in their strategically placed hiding spots shot Chie and Aoi knowing looks.

"What? We didn't help!," Aoi said.

"Why is everyone looking at us like we helped?"

Haruka, oddly enough opting for the non verbal option just decided to smack the two aspiring reporters at the back of their heads.

-

Mikoto, as she possessed expert survival skills found herself recovering quickly, grabbing her cousin's hand and proceeding to hunt out the nearest safe exit.

"Mikoto... what?," Erstin asked as she allowed herself to be pulled along to nameless destinations for the second time that afternoon.

"Quiet Erstin! Tokiha emergency procedures are taking place right now," Mikoto replied nervously as all her senses heightened. "There's a Kuga Fujino mating ritual going on!"

-

"You did what?!," screamed Nina who was at that moment brandishing something no normal teenage girl could have.

"Oh geez," Mikoto began. "Erstin just run! We might die here!"

-

"Hi!"

"Nao? Where the heck did you disappear to earlier?," Haruka asked as the redhead and her girlfriend appeared to have materialised next to her.

"Well I was with Natsuki then I was _with _Tomoe," Nao replied.

"You don't have to wink unnecessarily I got it," Haruka replied with an eyeroll as the cannoodling reporters took notes for future reference.

"And now I'm here because my tingling senses let me know that Nina was engaging in acts worth watching."

"And filming," Chie added.

"Guys... are my relatives gonna be ok?," asked Mai nervously as she too looked on at the scene.

-

"I'll _kill _you Arika! Why the hell would you distribute photographs of us kissing?! That was like the _one _time!," she ranted as she chased the other girl around the diner.

"Nina I'm sure you're just running on an emotional high right now because of all your overwhelming feelings for me! But maybe you could put the gun down because I'm pretty sure most people are fleeing in fear!"

"I'm a normal child you know! You gotta stop with all this limit pushing that's going on here! Ugh! Arika stop running so I can aim at you!"

-

"Don't kill any innocents in the crossfire!," Haruka commanded before turning her attention back to Nao and the others who were with her.

"What's going on here?," Tate asked worriedly as he did a head count. "No one's died right? Everyone's alive? Guys?"

"Oh good. You brought the newlyweds," Haruka continued as he ignored the worried young man and turned her attention to Shizuru. "Listen here bubuzuke there seems to be somewhat of an emergency taking place at that diner right now," Haruka said as she pulled Yukino to her side for safety before continuing.

"So if you could peel yourself off your blushing wife for one moment and kind of throw her into the drama that would be good. I'm pretty sure she's the only other person here who carries around firearms," she finished while motioning to confused looking Natsuki.

"What's going on here? Why are people looking at me?," the girl began defensively. "Where did Haruka get a megaphone? Haven't we been over this? She doesn't need one people!"

"Natsuki puppy I don't think that's what we should really be focussing on right now," Shizuru said with a smile, once again making a mental note that she had indeed married the cutest young woman in the world.

"Why not? She already has an extremely loud voice!," Natsuki continued.

"Kuga!"

"See? Does anyone else see my...

-

"Arika! Stay still," Nina screamed.

-

"My... my... is that my gun? Nina! What the hell are you doing?! I told you to stop messing with my stuff!," Natsuki said as she made to march right into the diner.

Unfortunately for her plans however Shizuru still had a firm grip on her wife.

"Natsuki... perhaps it's better to let others handle this particular situation," Shizuru said.

"Is it me? Is the 'others' you're referring to, me?," Haruka inquired.

Before Shizuru, Yukino or anyone else present could convince her of the negative Haruka had already began shooting out her pre-planned unnecessary statement.

"Hey! Angry baby Kuga in the diner! Do we really need weapons for this?! I realise she's annoying but you're an heir too you know, kill her in private! Kuga! Put that weapon down! Don't force me to make you visit no mayo land for a week!"

Nina, finally recognising the voice behind the megaphone suddenly found herself bombarded with images of a roaring lion in her head.

"What in the hell?," she asked aloud.

Close by another Kuga was having an unpleasant moment of her own.

"No mayo?!," the girl in question said before all the blood drained from her face and she fainted into the waiting arms of her wife.

"Ara..." Shizuru said as she broke out into her thoughtful pose.

"Natsuki? Natsuki?," Tate said as he tried to rouse his sister.

-

"Sorry Haruka. I'm actually immune to that kind of threat," Nina declared as her passion for Arika chasing was renewed.

"Alright I do believe it's up to us to bring an end to this situation? After all my Natsuki is looking very tired and I take my duties as caring wife very seriously."

"Can't wait to take her to bed huh?," asked Nao with a wink.

Earning an elbow to the side from her green haired girlfriend Nao broke out into a grin.

"Tomoe, am I right in supposing you know what needs to be done?"

"Of course Shizuru," the Tomoe replied as she brought out her cell phone and swiftly dialled a number.

"Arika here! And now here, and here! Haha I'm kind of being chased right now. Did you guess?"

"Arika it's me," Tomoe said into the phone as she shook her head at her younger sister's antics. "Stop being weird please. Shizuru wants to talk to you," she finished as she handed the phone over.

"Arika?"

"Hiiii!!! Guess what? I'm on a date right now!"

"No you are not!," Nina screamed as she heard what was said.

"Arika listen to me very carefully," the sweet melodic voice continued over the phone.

Nina looked on at Arika smiling and nodding as she took the phone call and felt a chill go down her spine as the girl's demeanour changed quickly.

'Why do I feel like I'm about to turn from predator to prey?,' she asked herself silently.

At that moment Arika hung up the phone and cocked her head to the side aiming sparkling eyes and and sweet smile at Nina.

The younger Kuga gulped and took a slow step backwards.

"A-arika... quit looking at me like that... don't come any closer. Who just called you?"

"Shizuru onee-sama," Arika replied slowly licking her lips.

"That can't be good. That licking just _cannot _be good."

Arika just let her smile grow a little wider and took the opportunity to let her hair down so it flowed freely down her shoulders.

"Arika what the hell don't hair toss around me! And don't look at me with those smouldering eyes!"

"Nina have I ever told you you're cute? Just like a little puppy..."

"Kyaa!!!"

"Well that's my cue," Nao declared before marching into the diner. "After all, can't let Arika maul my cousin just yet."

Haruka beside her nodded.

"Of course not. I haven't finished the wedding arrangements."

-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

--

"Don't say I never had your back," the amused redhead said with a smirk and a hand automatically reaching over to mess up Nina's hair.

Nina just nodded wordlessly at her cousin.

"I become dangerous around idiots."

"I know. I have the scar to prove it!"

At that moment Natsuki walked into the room and found her eyes narrowing at the scene before her.

"Oi. What're you people doing laughing together?," she asked.

"Bonding," the two replied casually.

At that point Natsuki's brain did a series of complex calculations.

'Idiot cousin plus favourite cousin bonding without weapons equals unusual. Might prove dangerous. Must protect self and Shizuru,' she thought in her head.

"I don't like it when this kind of unexpected thing happens," Natsuki said.

Taking it upon herself to keep the 'bonding' from morphing into smacking each other, Natsuki took a seat in between her cousins and proceeded to make herself comfortable.

"So Nao, any thoughts on how this day could have gotten any worse?," Nina asked as she made room.

Nao scratched her head.

"Hmm, well earlier on today Haruka told me she had a little sister."

Natsuki paled as Nina cringed uncomfortably.

"I knew I could count on you," the younger girl replied.

"Don't sweat it," Nao replied with a shrug. "Besides it seems you have more things to worry about."

"Ugh don't remind me. What was with all the pseudo-romance related drama today anyway? Sometimes I really wonder to myself why I even have to learn this stuff."

"Because you're a Kuga," Nao answered simply.

Natsuki nodded before adding in a statement of her own.

"You can laugh all you want and make trouble all you want and _be_ trouble all you want but you can never, ever fail at love or fail those who love you."

"Those are the rules?," Nina asked.

"Those are our rules," Natsuki replied with a shrug. "And that's just the way it is I guess."

"So that's it huh."

"Well no. We also get to be really, really good looking with hot girlfriends," Nao proclaimed.

Natsuki agreed wholeheartedly.

"And on that note, I'd better go and see what Shizuru's up to," she said. "Leave her alone too long and she plans sneaky things..."

"Not gonna ask," Nina replied promptly.

"Wasn't gonna tell you guys anyway. You're under aged and Nao's an idiot."

"Whatever Natsuki, you're not the only one with a hot girlfriend anyway," the redhead said indignantly.

"She's not my girlfriend. We're married," Natsuki said as she made to walk away.

"Fine, FINE whatever you're not the only one with a hot wife," Nao retorted.

"Yes I am."

"Why do you always have to compete with me Natsuki?"

"What? I don't need to compete with you Nao. I'm just better."

Nina sighed.

"Natsuki, go please Shizuru. Don't tell me about it later."

"Nao, go please Tomoe. Definitely don't tell me about it later."

"Hmph. I'm only letting that pass because Nina gave me a damn good reason to walk way Natsuki!"

"Whatever."

"Jerk."

--

**In a nearby room...**

"Ughhh," Erstin said as she found herself collapsing into one of the beds. "Today... was not normal."

"Erstin you have no idea how badly I wish I could agree," Mikoto replied from under a pillow.

"Oh you guys will get used to it," Mai said as she walked in with a tray and cups of tea for the younger girls.

The blonde shut her eyes tightly before proceeding to roll around the bed.

"Do _I_ have to get used to it? I don't really understand what I'm doing here," she said.

Mikoto nodded.

"You were drafted in," the younger Tokiha she confirmed. "Can't leave now. Getting used to it all is necessary."

"Besides it's probably safer for everyone that way," Mai added. "With an extended family like ours, the weirdness potential is kind of immense."

"Extended... family?"

"Yup and apparently that now includes you Erstin. Feel free to express your joy by lying down and crying silently to yourself," Mikoto said.

"Mikoto..."

"I'm just joking... not really. God I just wish I could eat cake."

--

At that moment, the three Tokiha's were surprised to hear a light knocking on the bedroom door.

Mai and Erstin looked on curiously as Mikoto shot up from the bed and straight onto her feet, seemingly ready to bolt at any minute.

"Don't answer it if its Arika or Haruka!," she said quickly.

Erstin sweat dropped as Mai nodded with an understanding smile.

"Let me see who it is," the eldest girl volunteered as she opened the door slightly.

Mai's surprised 'oh' perked the younger Tokiha's interest nicely as both sneaked closer to the door.

"Hi," the person standing outside said quietly as she rocked on her heels. "Can I borrow Erstin for a minute?"

"Somehow I get the feeling she wouldn't mind," Mai replied in a tone that made the girl before her have to fight a blush coming to her cheeks.

Taking Erstin's hand and pushing the other girl out the door, Mai closed it and sighed happily.

"Young romance is so cute," she said.

Her sister however wasn't so easily calmed.

"Mai! Who was that? Who did you just feed Erstin to?!"

"Don't worry Mikoto I'm sure she'll be safe enough," Mai replied with a smile.

--

"Umm hey," the blonde in question said as she walked slowly behind a certain Kuga.

"Hi, sorry I had to take you out onto the balcony just to talk to you."

"It's ok," Erstin replied shyly.

"I didn't really want Arika to show up and like explode with weirdness or something ridiculous like that."

"Really it's ok..."

The other girl nodded.

"Anyway I just wanted to kind of apologise for today, that would have been pretty scary," she said. "But I'm not always you know... insane... I mean violent and stuff. Uh... I'm really kind of normal if you get to know me."

"I know. I mean, I guessed... it's ok," Erstin said while gently chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Are you... umm, not comfortable... around me?"

The blonde suddenly found herself feeling horribly self-conscious at the question and found herself fidgeting more than usual.

"No it's not that... I am. I mean... I do... I feel... comfort. Uh..."

"Oh ok. It's just that you never really look me in the eye and you're kind of doing that cute shy thing right now."

"The what shy... thing?"

"Uh... umm."

"Wooo hooo what's this, what's this?," an unwelcome voice interrupted.

"Oh my God, what're you doing here?"

"I do believe that's my question to ask Nina."

"Don't do that unnecessary winking thing Nao," Nina warned. "I'm not in the mood."

"Yes well it's quite obvious what _you're _in the mood for cousin of mine," Nao replied smugly as she watched the two younger girls blush as expected.

"Nao, go away. Quickly."

"Alright alright, who am I to get in the way of young love? "Don't hold her hand too much. I had no idea you two had already reached that stage you dog you!," Nao finished with a wink.

Nina's mouth opened and closed as she found a certain truth in the redhead's words as her eyes followed through the length of her arm.

"I-idiot! I'm only trying to keep her safe from any more Arika abductions."

"Oooh I didn't even have to tell you who 'her' was right? How perceptive of you."

"Shut up! I'm telling the truth here."

"Uh huh. And I'm normal," Nao countered.

"Nao insult yourself elsewhere! Go bother Natsuki! I heard weird things coming from their room earlier."

"Psh yeah right. How suicidal do you I look to you?"

"What are you doing here anyway Nao? Aren't you supposed to be with Tomoe? Go be with Tomoe!"

"I don't need time Nina. I have skill. Consider Tomoe pleased."

"Ugh, you are such a guy."

"Aren't you happy one of your cousins acts like one?"

"Don't insult me when I'm not even in the room!," Tate called from somewhere.

"One cousin uncomfortable, one insulted, my job here is done," Nao said as she walked away wearing her trademark smirk. 'Now to work on my favourite,' she added in her head as she flipped open her cell phone.

"Chie here," replied the voice on the other end of the line.

"It's Nao," the redhead said into her phone. "Feel like filming for your Kuga-Fujino folder?"

"Always," Chie replied grinning.

--

**In a nearby room...**

What's wrong Natsuki?, Shizuru asked with slightly swollen lips.

"Ugh nothing, I just felt this weird chill run down my spine," Natsuki replied as she ran a hand through her already dishevelled hair.

"Relax my Natsuki puppy, I'll make it better," her wife purred into her ear.

Natsuki found herself blushing at Shizuru's dangerously sexy tone.

"Sh-shizuru!"

The girl in question smiled lovingly at Natsuki as she pulled the girl close to her once again.

"I missed you today," Natsuki admitted softly as she threaded her fingers through Shizuru's hair.

"Oh you did, did you?" Shizuru murmured against Natsuki's neck.

"You always make me do that thing when I... ahh.. Shizuru! Don't nip me!"

"Why not? I want to play the puppy just like Natsuki! I lick!"

"Goshh Shizuuruuuu!"

--

**The following morning...**

"This scene is a little too familiar for my liking," Natsuki proclaimed as she walked out into their lounge with Shizuru in tow.

"Natsuki," Nao whined with tears in her eyes. "It's a Haruka day."

Yukino smiled at the girl apologetically while Tomoe wrapped an arm around her girlfriend.

"Right, now that we've sent the younger ones to school, is everyone else here?," the blonde general asked as she ushered Natsuki and Shizuru into their seats.

"Yes we are but only 'cos you wouldn't let me leave!," said Nao with another uncharacteristic pout.

"Quiet Nao! And listen up all of you! As you probably already know because you were there and because I sent you all e-mails about it afterwards, there was that ridiculously violent happening at the diner yesterday. We have all gathered here to farewell..."

"Oh my God somebody died?"

"No! Quiet I said I haven't finished my rant. I mean, conversation. I mean talk. Convertalkrant. Anyway, I have a plan."

Natsuki stood up suddenly and pointed to the door.

"Get out," she said to the blonde.

--

The room sweat dropped as Mai, Chie and Aoi visually checked their friend for firearms.

Many years of friendship had taught the three about life's truly important lessons. Namely when to run, when to hide and when to call one's family to tell them you love them very much and you needed to tell them this 'just in case something happened.'

Fortunately for the three friends, Natsuki's short fuse could be easily deactivated by a particularly talented technician.

"Natsuki...," Shizuru said quietly after taking a sip of her first cup of tea for the morning.

Natsuki sighed inwardly.

"But Shizuru! It's Haruka! She's planning! She's planning weird things!"

"We don't know it's weird yet," her wife replied calmly.

"It's _Haruka,"_ Natsuki replied in an insistent tone.

"It could just be overly ridiculous as opposed to weird," a young man offered.

"Get out Tate," his sister said.

"Geez you're moody today, hasn't Shizuru fed you yet?," Nao asked unnecessarily.

Haruka sighed before going over and smacking Chie in order to get the girl's attention and her lips of Aoi's.

"Oi canoodling reporters. This meeting derailed. I'm putting the emergency plan in motion, stations people!"

"Yes sir, general ma'am!," Chie said with a salute. "Let's go Chidori."

--

"Haruka, have you completely lost your mind?," Natsuki asked in an exasperated fashion.

"Yeah right like I have to answer that," the blonde general replied in a huff.

"Haruka, when did you even gain control over Chie and Aoi?," Mai wondered out loud.

"They owe me. I gave them the gift of love and se... sweet things."

A minute later the two aspiring reporters in question returned dressed in spy gear complete with their dark sunglasses and proceeded to 'sneak' their way to the Shizuru Natsuki and Nao Tomoe couples.

Haruka had decided these particular couples would pose the most problems for the morning.

Handing over paper envelopes to Natsuki and Nao respectively Chie and Aoi then proceeded to 'sneak' back to their previous seats.

Upon opening the envelope Nao let out a snicker.

"Well well Natsuki. Looks like Shizuru did feed you after all. Alllll niiiiight loooong."

Luckily for all the entire population of the room, Natsuki somehow failed to catch Nao's suicidal statement as she was at that moment paralyzed with shock.

"Hey what the hell is this?!," she demanded to know as she looked upon the contents of the envelope handed to her. "I don't want to see this! There was really no need for me to see this!!"

Haruka gave out another exasperated sigh before snatching the envelopes away and switching the contents between couples.

"Damn reporters, I knew I'd have to retrain you."

"Hey you took photos of us through the night too?," Nao asked as she looked through her new pile.

Tomoe beside her blushed.

"What the Haruka?! This is ME!," Natsuki said as she fought the urge to kill and faint at the same time.

"Ara," Shizuru said with a giggle next to her. "My Natsuki photographs very well."

"Shizuru!"

Haruka smirked and let out a victorious laugh.

"Right well, if you get the point my overly amorous couples," she began. "We have copies of those photographs and...

"Oh my God can I say the line?," Chie asked.

"Geez," the blonde general said before giving a quick nod.

"... ahem... And we will not be afraid to use them!"

--

Moments later, the blonde had gained all of the couple's attention with minimal roaring on her part.

Natsuki on the other hand was prone to letting out annoyed growls at her new found situation.

"Fine Haruka," she said with a well placed dirty look at the blonde.

"You won over our good behaviour with sneaky means," Nao added. "You jerk."

"Very well then. Let us begin."

"Aww man," Nao said as she hung her head. "She's turned on her selective hearing."

"Hey male Kuga, Yukino dear, the props please," the now happily oblivious blonde said.

"Hey my white board," Natsuki observed aloud as Yukino and Tate came over with the large object and several pens.

On the whiteboard Haruka had drawn out four columns with a list of names in each one.

"I object!," Natsuki said at once as she saw whose names were in the column along with hers.

"Hey! I'm sitting right here," Nao said.

Natsuki replied by directing an annoyed look at Nao and a pleading pout at Shizuru.

"I'm not on the same team as you!," she said to her wife.

Shizuru merely smiled at her before kissing her gently on the lips.

"I'm always on the same team as you Natsuki," she said sincerely.

"Aww..."

The girls all threw cushions at Tate as Mai gave them sheepish looks before Haruka regained control of everyone's attention by jumping up and down on the spot.

"No complaints! Kuga attached to the bubuzuke you're in charge of idiot and baby Kuga."

"Hey!"

"Fujino, you're in charge of Tomoe and the ant girl."

"Tokiha and effeminate boyfriend get the catlike pseudo normal girl."

"Got it!," Mai replied as Tate beside her sighed.

"Do I really have to be called that?," he asked in vain.

"And Yukino and I will take the cute blonde one," Haruka finished. "Go forth teams! Teach the younger generation how to not freak out members of the general public at will."

"Don't we do that already?," Nao asked ridiculously.

Natsuki face palmed while Chie and Aoi nodded.

"No way Nao!," Haruka said shooting the reporters annoyed looks.

Chie and Aoi shook their heads.

"Whatever you do just teach the young ones to not be so damn weird in public! It's important!," Haruka said.

"I agree."

"Natsuki you just agreed with Haruka," Nao replied. "You realise that don't you? You realise that the world is going to explode now and we're all gonna die right? Way to go Natsuki. Causing the death of the world."

"Shut up or I'll kill you Nao," Natsuki deadpanned.

"It's like every conversation we ever have includes a death threat," the redhead replied.

"I think it's the fact that Natsuki has the gift of speech," Tate said with a shrug.

"No it's because the idiot is in the room!," Haruka roared. "Anyway why is everyone still sitting around here?! I said go forth already!"

--


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

--

"Alright Nao let's just get this over with."

"Get what over with?," the redhead asked absentmindedly.

"Haruka's thing! God! Where's Shizuru? Why do I have to suffer like this on my own?," Natsuki replied with a loud sigh.

"What thing? seriously, where we going?"

"We, as in both of us, as in not just me, are going to go pick up Nina. Pay better attention to the roaring you fool!"

"Oh yeah! The Nina romance violence thing! Great! Sneaking her out of school! Sounds fun!"

At that moment, luckily for Nao, Natsuki's plans to inflict violence upon her was stopped by the entrance of another annoyed Kuga.

"Unfortunately, someone already made arrangements to include me in whatever weirdness was taking place today," Nina said as she walked into Shizuru and Natsuki's mansion as naturally as a permanent resident.

"Oh Nina, you sneaked out all on your own," Nao said unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

The younger girl rolled her eyes.

"On top of everything, she sent me like a hundred phone messages that all read one thing. Don't run away Nina. I know where you live."

"That's our Haruka," Nao replied with shrug. "Big with the details."

"Uh yeah. If that's what you call Haruka arm-waving me out of class. I think she said something about life lessons and/or public safety. I didn't really understand her too well but that's because to me, when she opens her mouth all I can hear is 'graargh graaargh I'm a crazy person graargh!'"

Nao burst out laughing at Nina's half serious joke while Natsuki just found herself nodding in complete agreement.

--

Meanwhile Tate and Mai, the ex members of the Nao Kuga safety foundation found themselves naturally motivated to pass their learned life skills onto a nervous Mikoto.

"Relax Mikoto," Mai said as she nudged her sister with an elbow.

Tate nodded as he shot a smile at the girl.

"Trust us, we grew up with Nao and Natsuki remember? Arika and Nina can't possibly prove to be more problematic."

Mikoto sighed before shooting out the true reason for her nerves.

"Ok I get where you guys are going with this but what I don't understand is why Erstin was sent to spend time with Haruka and Yukino. I mean we don't want her learning odd things do we?"

"Oh believe me she won't be learning about anything she doesn't already know about," Tate replied with a wink.

Mai hit him.

"She's not gonna learn odd things Mikoto," Mai said while shooting Tate a not-so-mock glare.

The younger girl shot a disbelieving look at her sister.

"Yes she is Mai, you let her go off with Haruka."

"Yukino should be there too," Mai reasoned as she felt her resolve falter slightly as she found herself apologising silently to her cousin.

"Ah so we're counting on Yukino to balance things out are we? Risky moves Mai. Risky moves indeed," Mikoto said sarcastically as she heard Mai let out a nervous laugh.

"It'll work out," Tate said. "There's really no one to aggravate Haruka today. Nao and Natsuki are together with Nina and... uh oh I don't like where this sentence is going."

Mai nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Just put Shizuru and Tomoe on speed dial," she said.

Mikoto sighed as she thought of her cousin.

'Hope you're ok Ers,' she thought.

--

"Umm thank you for inviting me to spend the day with the both of you," Erstin began as she offered an awkward half-bow.

After all it was the first time she found herself alone with the Kikukawa-Suzushiro couple and the girl was feeling more than a little nervous.

She thought Yukino seemed nice but Haruka was usually more than enough to scare normal people into submission just with her omnipresence. The fact that she could arm-wave and rage like no other usually sealed the deal.

Haruka merely nodded.

"Ugh don't mention it. Really... don't," the blonde replied as she massaged her temples.

Yukino on the other hand offered the younger girl an understanding smile.

"Please don't take any offence Erstin. Haruka isn't really the type to get to the root of what she really means to say during situations like these."

Erstin gave a small smile in return as she nodded at Yukino.

After some pointed looks from her wife, Haruka decided on allowing the girl some insight on her true thoughts.

"Alright fine I guess I can admit it," she began. "The baby Kuga likes firearms and the ant girl likes to bounce too much. Therefore, they're too hard to handle and I can't have Yukino fainting around them again. Tokihas aren't really that weird so we went with you," she finished with a nod.

"Haruka dear," Yukino said while shooting a practiced apologetic look at Erstin.

"It's alright," the younger girl replied. "I completely understand..."

"Well that's good then," the older blonde replied as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Chie here," the girl on the other line said as she picked up her phone.

"Oi canoodling reporter number 1. The blonde Tokiha understands, so there's no need to print the footage of last night's mini-date."

Erstin turned a nice shade of crimson as she knew exactly what Haruka was referring to.

Yukino placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Hanging up the phone, Haruka rounded on the still blushing Erstin.

"Right here's the deal. I, Haruka Kikukawa-Suzushiro see right through you Erstin Tokiha."

Erstin blinked her eyes in surprise a few times as she attempted to process what Haruka was saying.

Unfortunately for her, the older blonde continued whether or not Erstin showed any signs of actual understanding.

"It seems to me that the root of this public violence causing matter is found in a love triangle between you, the baby Kuga and that ant girl!"

Erstin found herself blushing again at the suggestion as Yukino looked on hoping the girl wouldn't be too harmed with all the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Oh about that ... there isn't... I mean I don't... umm Nina... I uh...," Erstin said as she offered stumbling words in an attempt to explain.

Haruka stood up straight and pumped a fist in the air as Erstin continued with her mumbling.

"Worry not! I have taken it upon myself to ensure this mini-war ends as soon as possible and I've deliberated the easiest way to ensure that end is to marry you off to the Kuga!"

"Marry me off... to the... Nina?! ohh..."

"Erstin!," Yukino squealed as she rushed to the girl's side.

"Oi Tokiha, oi. Huh. She fainted," Haruka said nonchalantly.

"I realise that I may have to tweak some of the pre planned wedding arrangements but I've never turned down a possible competition with that bubuzuke and I'm not about to start now!"

"Haruka!," her wife said as she tried to rouse Erstin.

"Oh, sorry Yukino. She's still fainted. Don't worry I'll repeat that line again when she comes to."

--

At Kuga mansion...

Mikoto suddenly found herself developing a twitch in her right eye and a worried Mai and Tate had to put down the equipment they had just been teaching Mikoto the best use for.

"What's wrong Mikoto?," Mai asked as she put her forehead on Mikoto's to check if her sister had come down with a fever or something.

"I just... have a feeling something odd just happened to Erstin."

"Don't worry! We went through this earlier, I'm sure she's fine," Tate said reassuringly.

"I think I'd be a lot more comfortable if you weren't holding a taser gun right now Tate," Mikoto replied. "And if you two hadn't just finished giving me a seemingly patented speech entitled 'always be prepared for the worst.'"

"Oh Mikoto! This is all just precaution! We never actually had to use these on Nao you know," Mai said as she gave her sister a pat on the head.

The young man next to her posed thoughtfully.

"Yes we did..."

"Shut up Tate."

"Twice."

"Tate..."

"Twice just this year..."

Mikoto sighed.

"I hope Nina's doing ok too."

--

"Alright Nina, we, your loving cousins have taken you here to teach you teach you how to deal with your many good looking female admirers. Other wise known as the 'how to play the field' lesson.

Nina sighed and Natsuki's eyes narrowed.

"Wait a minute Nao," the older of the two quickly got out with a growl. "That was not what we talked about. You told me we were going to teach her self-preservation skills!"

The redhead smirked and wrapped an arm around Nina's shoulders.

"Natsuki, just look at this girl. She has guns from you, attitude from me, charm from Tate _and _princess looks. Why would you want her to learn whiny skills like that?"

Natsuki shot an annoyed sigh at the now smirking redhead.

"I knew you were lying," she said.

Nina meanwhile looked on silently wondering whether she should take the opportunity to flee should the situation escalate and become dangerous.

'Married or not, Natsuki is still Natsuki,' she thought.

Nao on the other hand was taking the opportunity to let her smirk grow before she let out a laugh.

"Are you kidding me Natsuki? There were words coming out of my mouth and they were being aimed at you. What the heck else did you expect? Of course I was lying!"

"Nao...," Natsuki said in a low growl.

'Uh oh,' Nina thought as she backed away slowly.

Nao however, suffered from being without the normal reactions of a normal person.

'Haha, wait uh oh, ah never mind, haha,' she thought.

"Hey, arguing cousins. Have we planned out what we're actually going to do today or should I just call Haruka for angry roaring?," Nina offered as an attempt to end the madness.

"Oh that's right we're on a mission from Haruka," Natsuki replied as visions of the roaring girl broke through her violent thoughts.

"Tch. Aren't you the well behaved puppy," Nao shot out.

Natsuki shook her head to rid head of Haruka before wandering over to grab her jacket and heading to the garage with her two cousins in tow.

"Whatever. I don't care what I have to do just as long as Shizuru is happy at the end of the day."

Nina saw the smirk forming on Nao's lips and dove to attempt the prevention of the statement she knew was coming.

"Whipped," Nao said.

Nina hung her head in failure.

"No I'm not! I wear the pants," Natsuki defended pointing to her legs.

"Not when she's around," Nao retorted, her smirk growing by the second.

"Ok I probably don't but she's really hot and she smells good when I cuddle her so I don't even care."

Nao sighed in disappointment.

"Ugh Natsuki you shame me."

"Oh yeah? At who's crazy elaborate arranged wedding engagement party did you meet your girlfriend? That's right mine! Ha! You owe me."

"Nuh uh! Haruka tricked me! I owe _her."_

"Aaargh," Nina growled, messing up her own hair in frustration. "This conversation has derailed! Shut up Nao, Shut up _please_ Natsuki. We all know she's less than not an idiot."

"Whaaat?!," Nao demanded to know as she feigned indignance.

"I'll have you know that _that _is just a lie less good looking people like to spread about me. It's like... what's that word when they hate you because they want everything you have and they wish sometimes that for just one day they could be you? Jealous?"

"Of you? Yeah right," Natsuki replied with a snort.

"Envious?," Nao asked as she tried again.

"Nope," Natsuki answered.

"Well what then?!"

"I dunno, you're just retarded."

"No that's not it at all! You see! This is what I mean! It's just that no one understands me!"

"Oh so you're not just a pretty face... who would stop at nothing to find entertainment in the general misfortune of others?"

"Oh my God I'm not like that. Is this about the time when I laughed at you when you fell down?"

Nina snickered.

"See? That was funny! Or maybe it's about the time when I helped Chie and Aoi do a presentation on you during High School?"

"You did what??!"

"Oh. Forgot you didn't know about that."

"Why would you people do a presentation on me?!"

"Well you were really popular... we fuelled the fan club... we sold postcards."

"Oh my God, can we just go now?," Nina asked as she shoved her red headed cousin.

"You think you're riding with me?"

Nina rolled her eyes.

"Natsuki's on two wheels, your car has several more..."

"It's not a car! And we're not taking my S.U.V anyway."

"Why not?," Natsuki asked as she looked around for something to throw at her cousin. "Did you crash it? Did people die? Call Haruka, she probably controls the Police force so no one will arrest you."

"We're riding," Nao replied naturally blocking out things she couldn't be bothered listening to. "Easiest way to get where we're going. Mount up and follow me dark haired annoyed looking cousins!," she finished as she mounted her own motorbike which she left parked next to Natsuki's.

Nina scrambled to her own bike and pulled her helmet and protective jacket on.

"Let's do this!," Nao said as she dramatically pulled the visor on her helmet down and zoomed out of the garage and pulled a wheelie. "Follow the Naoster!"

"Naoster?," Nina mouthed at Natsuki causing the other girl to shrug and mouth something back.

"Iunno. She's an idiot."

Meanwhile the redhead in question was attempting to pull wheelies all the way down the mansion driveway.

Her watching cousin's shot twin eye rolls at her.

"Don't die moron!," Natsuki called as she matched Nao's speed with Nina murmuring to herself close behind.

"The weirdness has just begun and I'm tired already."

--


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

--

After a substantially long ride through roads even Natsuki was unfamiliar with, Nao led her two cousins up a narrowing road that seemed to lead up a mountain.

Nina and Natsuki shot each other questioning looks but as they were experienced riders anyway both chose to follow their red headed cousin up the slopes without incident.

A few moments later Nao signalled her cousins to slow down as she parked her bike at the top of the mountain, near a large tree.

"What are you doing Nao?," Natsuki asked suspiciously. "Don't stand too close to that tree, I don't want you angering nature."

Grinning, Nao ran a hand on the tree's trunk and motioned to the two objects lying underneath it as Nina and Natsuki ambled towards her.

"Dig," she said simply.

"Hell no." Natsuki deadpanned.

Nina gaped.

"Please don't tell me we're here to steal a tree. Did we ride all the way over here to steal the tree?"

"Just dig," Nao insisted.

Her cousins, wondering why the redhead was without her usual smirk or even her annoyance causing grin decided to act a little unexpected themselves by actually humouring her.

"Hey what's this, we hit a hard thing," Nina observed nervously as she allowed her shovel to make contact with the object once more.

"Oh my God we dug up a coffin!," Natsuki announced. "Put it back put it back!"

"Nao probably killed someone through her ridiculousness and now we know about it! Oh my God we're gonna go to jail!" Nina said, now equally panicked. "What should we do? Should we run?,"

Natsuki threw her shovel to the side and nodded.

"Good idea Nina! Let's sacrifice the stupid!," she said. "Let's leave Nao and run."

The redhead in question who had taken to posing next to her bike wandered closer to where her cousin's were located.

"Hey what are you guys doing over there? Why do you look like you're about to run away? Geez just finish digging up the time capsule and bring it over here ok?"

Natsuki backtracked a moment while Nina felt her jaw drop.

"The time what?"

"Oh yeah that was in the note," Nao said.

"What note?"

"There's a note?"

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you guys, I got a call from my dad and then Natsuki _your_ dad gave me this piece of paper this morning and then _Nina's _dad sent me a text, it's like they thought I was gonna forget or screw up or something."

Nina and Natsuki found their coffin-fear was subsiding and shot glares at their cousin.

"Natsuki, what? Nina was at school already and they prolly didn't want to walk into you and Shizuru doing your thing..." Nao replied as she took steps towards the other girls.

Normal, danger fearing people would have usually taken the more sense making back wards steps but then again, Nao was a purebred risk taker.

"You had instructions?? Why didn't you tell us this before?!," Natsuki asked as she grabbed the note, tossed it to Nina and smacked Nao on the forehead.

"I didn't think it was important," Nao replied as she shot glares at Natsuki as she rubbed her forehead.

"You're _Nao _we never even gave you permission to think on your own!"

"Oh my God am I not allowed to forget and/or not care enough to remember?! You guys are too demanding. Here it is. Just read it for your selves."

"This isn't a note Nao, it's a map."

"Yeah that's what I said," the redhead replied as she stepped over to the tree and carefully dug out the small container by herself as her cousins hovered close by.

"There is seriously something wrong with you," Natsuki declared.

"I know," Nao replied agreeing wholeheartedly. "I'm not feeling comfortable at all, I don't think I was made for manual labour."

--

**Meanwhile at the Kikukawa-Suzushiro residence...**

"Fujino, it's Haruka Kikukawa-Suzushiro here. Put down that tea I'm sure you're holding for a moment and pay attention to me."

"Haruka you don't have to announce yourself like that whenever we find ourselves having a telephone conversation."

"You can tell just by the sound?"

"You have a distinctive voice."

"Ugh, you're doing that laughing with your eyes thing again bubuzuke. I can tell, quit it."

"Did you call just so we can play telephone games Miss Kikukawa-Suzushiro?"

"I said quit it! Anyway no, I called because I'm very busy and important and..."

"You called me."

"Be quiet for one second! I called to challenge you!"

"What was that Haruka?"

"I challenge you!"

"Ara."

"Don't ara... don't do that! Why do you have to be so frustrating?!"

"Play nicely with your friends Haruka," Yukino called.

"Wait there bubuzuke!," the blonde said into the phone before hastily attempting to cover the receiver. "Yukino! I tried using my non yelling voice and all she did was 'ara' at me and drink tea!"

Fortunately for the both of them, Haruka missed Shizuru's slight giggle coming through from the other end.

After receiving a sigh and an understanding reply from Yukino, the blonde general returned her attention to the phone call.

"Alright Fujino, just listen for now, no tea, no ara, no daydreaming about your Kuga."

"Then what can I do?," Shizuru wondered aloud as she unconsciously broke out into her thoughtful pose.

Haruka massaged her temples with one hand willing her oncoming headache to change its destination.

"Just listen!," the blonde said in an exasperated fashion. "I told you what to do right after saying your name!"

At the silence from the other end of the line, Haruka tried to prevent herself from letting out a low growl.

" Oi, oi are you there?"

"I'm listening," Shizuru replied with smile in her voice.

"How did we not kill each other in high school?," the defeated blonde asked.

"You tried. I evaded."

Haruka sighed.

"Are you going to listen to my plan or not?"

"Of course Haruka. You are asking me are you not?"

"It's called the Romancing Nina Kuga Competition."

"Romance? Kuga? I think I like this plan already."

--

After the phone call, Haruka went in search of her calm wife and found Yukino sitting next to the bed she'd just helped Erstin get into.

"Good job Yukino dear, you prepare the Tokiha! I've successfully issued the challenge to the bubuzuke! I feel exhilarated. This is just like old times!"

"Haruka I'm not preparing her... Erstin only came to a second ago. I thought a lie down would help her get her bearings back."

"Excellent Yukino!"

"Somehow I don't think she's listening anymore," Aoi observed as she and Chie looked on at the scene from just outside the room.

"Haruka gets nostalgic about the weirdest things," Chie said as she nodded her agreement.

The two reporters seriously thought about calling Natsuki to issue a warning. They had once again been summoned by the blonde general who was at that point looking the most excited they had seen her since Natsuki and Shizuru's wedding.

"Ah, canoodling reporters," Haruka said as she acknowledged the two girls standing before her.

"You sent for us Haruka?," Chie asked with a glint in her eye.

"I have an interesting proposition for you two," the blonde replied simply.

"More secret camera installations?," Aoi offered.

"Not quite. I need you to make certain other preparations for me."

--

"Arika?," Shizuru said pulling the younger girl's attention for a moment. "How would you feel about taking on a certain challenge?"

Tomoe looked on interestedly as Shizuru explained Haruka's offered challenge to her sister.

"A battle between me and Erstin?," the ant girl questioned, automatically leaping to her feet.

"No weapons Arika," Tomoe said quickly. "No fighting. No falling on people's faces. No deaths."

Of course the green-haired girl had already been informed of the plan as Haruka sent out a group text to all those she wanted to be informed.

"Haruka seems rather excited Shizuru," Tomoe said. "Should we be worried?"

"Hmm, I don't believe so. In fact, this could prove interesting for us all don't you think?," the older girl replied with a calm smile.

"Shizuru... most families have a barbeque or play twister at get togethers. Isn't this a little too..."

"It's a Haruka plan after all," Shizuru replied with an amused glint in her eyes. "Her parents and ours enjoyed other such competitions did they not?"

--

**At the mountain...**

"How long are you planning on digging Nao?," asked Natsuki impatiently. "We already hit the hard thing all you have to do is pull it out."

"Don't rush me Natsuki! I already explained that I wasn't made for this kind of thing. I work best as the smirking onlooker with the humorous comments!"

"Just hurry up you two!," an annoyed Nina said, breaking into the conversation. "While the three of us are here, the other freaky people are no doubt planning weird things!"

"How could you possibly know that Nina?," Nao asked with a flick of her hair and a final tug at object she was digging out.

Tossing the object to Natsuki she dusted off her riding leathers and shot a smirk at her younger cousin.

"Besides, whatever their planning, it can't actually be that bad right? They're doing it without me!"

At that statement, Nina and Natsuki exchanged worried looks. Nao had seemed especially sure of her statement and the two dark haired cousin's just knew that had to be a bad sign. Nao was always wrong about things that were bound to lead to weird moments for the both of them.

--

At that point in time, the Kuga cousin's fears were materialising under the direct control of one excited Haruka Kikukawa-Suzushiro and one impishly grinning Shizuru Fujino.

The two had somehow re-gathered their friends and family, save for three Kuga's back at Shizuru and Natsuki's mansion.

"Umm," Mai started as she was ushered into the large lounge along with Tate and Mikoto. "Did we honestly just get thrown into a car and rushed here as in some kind of emergency?"

"Of course Tokiha!," Haruka insisted. "Something important is happening, can't you feel the excitement?"

"To be completely honest I mostly just feel the fear," Mikoto said as she scanned the room for Erstin.

Locking eyes with the blonde girl, Mikoto immediately rushed to her side.

"Ers are you ok?," she asked. "Why do you look so pale? What did they do to you?"

"Relax relax," Haruka said as Yukino felt the urge to apologise to Mai and Mikoto for Erstin's condition.

"I merely suggested to the girl that she should go out and marry the baby Kuga and then she went all pale and monosyllabic. And then she fainted."

"She what?," Mikoto asked, pulling Erstin away from Haruka and closer to Mai who was at that moment pointing at the blonde general.

"I trusted you with my cousin and you make her faint!"

"I'm also trying to secure her entire future happiness! Why must you focus on the unnecessary?!"

"Ah I just want to eat some cake," Mikoto said as she led Erstin to an unoccupied couch and sent some thoughts to her still yet to be seen friend.

'Better hurry up Nina,' the girl thought. 'I'd hate for you to come back only to be thrown up the aisle...'

--

"Oi Nina," Natsuki said, calling out to the suddenly preoccupied girl. "We finally dug the hard thing up..."

"Tch."

"Ok ok, Nao the digging slave finally dug the hard thing out, what're you doing sitting there looking so spaced out?"

"Haruka's doing it again," Nina replied simply.

"It? It what? What is she doing? Is she messing with my stuff?"

"No... it with the planning of the weird."

"Oh that. Daily occurrence. Learn to ignore. Like Nao."

Nao nodded as she tried to steal the 'hard thing' from Natsuki.

"Wait a minute you fool. That map note thing you so helpfully forgot to mention carefully instructed that we had to open this thing together," Natsuki said as she slapped the red head's hand away.

"It's not my fault Nina's freaking out before she needs to."

"What?"

"I mean... when she _doesn't _even need to."

"I'm kind of doomed aren't I?"

"Can you be doomed slash not doomed later? I wanna open this thing too. Maybe it's got guns inside."

Sighing, Nina walked over to her older cousins and crouched next to the box as the other two were doing.

"Well, here goes," Natsuki said as she took the top off.

The three looking down were greeted with a variety of objects but the first Natsuki decided to pick up was a wearing photograph of three young men around the ages that she, Nao and Nina were.

The photo showed that the young men were posing next to three motorbikes all flashing the victory sign at the camera.

"Hey I know that guy," Nao said in a surprised fashion as she pointed to the young man standing in the middle flashing the cheekiest smile.

"I should hope so," Natsuki replied as Nina rolled her eyes.

"That's your dad you dork," the younger girl said.

"No wonder he's the best looking out of the three," Nao said as she flashed a matching smile. "Your dad's were weird even back then. Why're they looking so annoyed."

"Because your dad was there!"

Natsuki and Nina looked closer at the photograph and saw that the eldest and youngest sons who both gave off infinite amounts of cool vibes had odd looks plastered on their faces as they seemed to be expecting the middle child to engage in some act of stupidity at any given moment.

"Harsh you two. Harsh and ... likely," the redhead admitted smiling proudly at the thought of her father being able to happily bother his brothers. "So what else in the box?"

Natsuki put the photograph aside for a moment before pulling out three intertwined bracelets that was wrapped around a rolled up piece of paper.

Nina, being the more observant of the three, took a closer look at the photograph and pointed at her own fathers wrist.

"Hey, they were wearing those," she said.

Natsuki nodded and handed each cousin a bracelet, identical to what their fathers were wearing. Upon closer inspection each one seemed to be of simple design inscribed with the name 'Kuga'.

Unrolling the piece of paper, Natsuki placed it between her and her cousins as each read out the different scripts of writing.

"_What's up twerps?"_

"_Oi, don't address my son like that idiot!"_

"_Yeah, and don't make it sound like they're gonna marry at such a young age. They're not gonna marry at a young age right? Your heirs aren't gonna make my heirs marry at a young age right?"_

"_Hey why are we writing notes to each other on the piece of paper that's supposed to have a letter to our heirs on it."_

"_Because the idiot redhead is here."_

"_I'm older than you! Where's the respect?"_

"_Up your..."_

"_I hate you guys. Letter writing. Now"_

"_Right, what's up... non twerps. It is I your father and/or uncle! Along with my ridiculous older and younger brothers here, I decided to give you guys a little present well, sort of..."_

"_Hopefully, if all goes right, you three will be getting this letter at around about the time you're all ready to choose your partner of your own."_

"_Of course our dad gave them to us with the instruction that we were supposed to give them to our heirs and we hope that you three will be able to pass them onto yours."_

"_You three are the future of Kuga Corporation, lead well."_

"_Have fun."_

"_And take care of each other."_

"_Peace out."_

"_Peace out? What the hell."_

"_I wanna be the cool dad."_

"_You're a moron."_

_--_

As the note came to an end, the three girls reading it were rather unsure of the appropriate reaction. Nina and Natsuki were both proud and embarrassed of their fathers while Nao was trying to determine who was cooler between her father or herself.

"It's gotta be me," Nao said aloud as she smacked both her cousins on the back.

"Oww! Geez Nao," Natsuki said as she attempted to rub the sore area.

Nina on the other hand seemed to be more silent than usual.

"You ok kid?," Natsuki asked as she put a hand on the girl's head.

"Yeah, you ok?," Nao asked as she poked Nina's arm repeatedly.

The girl in question nodded slowly as she snapped the bracelet onto her own wrist and walked thoughtfully back to her bike.

"You think she's gonna be cool?," Nao asked.

"Of course," Natsuki agreed with a small smile as she and Nao walked over to mount their own motorbikes. "She's a Kuga."

--

The three go back to Natsuki and Shizuru's mansion.

"Finally! What the heck took you people so long? And why are you wearing matching leathers?"

"Shizuru! I don't like the way you're looking at me right now," Natsuki sputtered out as she blushed nervously. "I'm not food!"

"That's what Natsuki thinks," her wife replied as she sauntered over and commandeered sole use of her mayo pup.

Tomoe, who sported a similar expression to Shizuru shot Nao a 'come hither' expression that just about had the redhead bouncing towards her.

Nina on the other hand was much less sure about who she should be wandering over to.

Three definite sets of eyes were set on her at that moment, Arika's with a rare Fujino drool showing outside of the bedroom, Erstin's with a powerful blush that Nina found herself mirroring and Mikoto's who seemed to mouthing something to her friend.

'Nina!,' Mikoto attempted to communicate to her classmate. 'Nina run!'

'What?,' Nina mouthed back as she noticed Mikoto's desperate expression.

'Run you idiot!'

Shrugging, the young Kuga did what she thought Mikoto wanted and jogged over to the other girl.

"Not to me idiot!," Mikoto hissed. "Away! Run away!"

"Away? Why? Oh God why?"

"Ok now that we're all here," Haruka began.

"Nevermind Nina," Mikoto said with a sigh. "We're all doomed."

"Kuga, perfect timing."

"Haruka, first of all you seem to have been waiting for us and second of all you seem to have gathered all these people in my house. What are you people still doing in my house? And why the hell do you have luggage?! Wait, unless you're all planning to travel somewhere on vacation in which case I'll be willing to change the tone of my voice."

Nao raised her hand.

"Put your hand down Nao! Your answers are weird and unwelcome! Besides we arrived here at the same time."

"We live here," Nao said. "And Tomoe filled me in while Shizuru was trying to consume you in public," she added with a smirk.

"What did I just say?!," replied her blushing cousin.

"Nao, your answers are weird and welcome."

Mai, who was standing closest to Nao apart from Tomoe took the opportunity to extend a hand and have it connect with the back of the other girl's head.

"Oww!"

"What the hell did you say that for?!," Mai asked in an annoyed fashion.

"I don't know I just said it!," the redhead replied as Mai continued her assault.

"I'm standing right next to you Nao! Natsuki looks totally annoyed right now what and if she starts shooting and she doesn't even aim? We'd all die! I would die. Then Tate would only have jdramas and Reito left.

"Yeah!" said Tate in an equally annoyed fashion. "Jdramas and Reito"

"I hate you guys," Natsuki said as she looked for a place to sit.

"Ara, perhaps Natsuki should be a little kinder to our house guests," her attached wife said in a teasing tone.

"See Mai, you shouldn't have worried. Shizuru's here!"

"Arrgh house guests? That sounds permanent... is this permanent?," Natsuki growled and wondered aloud. "Haruka, serious suggestion coming up, voice of reason? Get one!"

"Don't rage at me Kuga, I won't be living here," the blonde general replied with an indignant hair toss.

"You won't?," Natsuki asked hopefully.

"No I've recently acquired the mansion next door..."

The mayo pup's jaw dropped as she once again pointed to the door.

"Everyone just go away!"

"All of us?," Tate asked. "Because I'm not really doing anything. I mean I eat the food here but apart from that..."

"Tate come on! You have a mansion like twenty minutes away, why do you live here?"

Natsuki's older brother shrugged and pointed at the blonde general.

"Haruka made me."

"What?!"

The girl in question shrugged off Natsuki's well aimed death glare and blinked nonchalantly.

"I figured it would be better to have all the staff on hand so the plans go smoothly."

"Staff? What staff? What plan?"

"Staff as in staff," Haruka said simply while motioning to all the people in the room. "And plans as in PlanS. Plural."

Natsuki turned her death glare on maximum and everyone shuffled nervously.

"Oi Kuga, I don't like that look your giving me."

"Yeah, Natsuki... are you even breathing?," Mai offered. "Maybe you should sit down, or go on holiday..."

Mikoto who was closeby tried pulling her sister's sleeve to get her attention.

"Mai, can we leave yet? I'm really thinking we should leave. Natsuki's angry, Nina's about to be angry, Haruka's ... you know... in the room and this is the House of Guns."

"I'm about to be angry? Why am I about to be angry?"

"Finally a question I can easily answer!," Haruka replied again choosing to bypass the thought process. "We are all gathered here today to hear the announcement of the newly spearheaded 'Romancing Nina Kuga Competition'!!!"

WTF. Nina's face said.

Mikoto nodded as she understood her friend perfectly.

"I told you to run."

--

Thanks for the reviews, writing as I go so suggest as you please :P Hope you enjoyed it, more soon.


End file.
